Rockabye
by lunakatrina
Summary: Reposted and revamped! Major, complete, utter AU, read at your own risk. Six year old Harry meets the artist, Remus Lupin, in the park one day after school, drama and comedy ensues...also, I made a few changes that might be noticeable, but nothing overly
1. It's an Introduction of Sorts

All you should fall on the ground and worship me for editing and putting this stupid, horrible fic back up…it is to some degree re-vamped…I cut a lot out, and I haven't even gotten started on the rest of it, but I'll finish it later and it should be up soon…I haven't decided whether or not I'll finish it, but for now it'll just sit here, and all of you can delete your copies and enjoy this one…/smiles maliciously/ please /strokes knife/

This is such, utter, complete crap…but if you like it—hey knock yourselves out

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter...then everyone would wish I didn't.

_**Rockabye**_

**Chapter One: It's an Introduction of Sorts.**

Harry sat with his hands on the rusty chains, every so often adjusting his weight just enough for the swing he had claimed earlier that afternoon, to begin lazily moving. Harry leaned back as an older girl blocked his view of the man who was drawing something. The man stilled his pencil and glanced up at Harry, who beamed at him causing the man to smile and start drawing again.

Harry began swinging full force after this happened. The man seemed very nice though Harry had only been watching him draw for a couple of hours.

The church bells began ringing the hour, and Harry halted his swing, counting.

One... Two... Three...

Four... Harry sighed and got off his swing, it was time for him to go back to his house... not home...never home... He spared one last glace over at the man. He was looking skyward and had his hand clenched around his pencil. Harry grinned at him; he was funny.

As Harry walked by the bench on the way to his house the man was lighting a cigarette, then he promptly put it out. Harry was reminded of his aunt Petunia's words 'Nasty habit, smoking is. Haven't they ever heard of lung cancer? Or second hand smoke statistics?'

Harry just prayed they would try to quit before any of that happened—whatever a statistic was, anyway.

As he walked by the man flipped the page of the sketchbook he had been drawing in, and Harry froze. The sketch was of him.

Harry watched as he picked out a new person to draw, he wanted to—no, he had to get back.

* * *

Harry ran off to the park, school had just gotten out, and there was no way he was going to miss his chance to play.

Harry stopped when he saw the artist man from yesterday sitting on a different bench with a man with dark hair, and they appeared to be arguing. Harry watched as the artist guy pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it—only to have it ripped away by the dark haired pale man. That action sent them both into a rage.

Suddenly the artist guy stood and said, "...Not worth it... away." Then he waved his hand at the dark haired man to accentuate the 'away'.

Then the dark haired man stood up and glanced around then park before disappearing—just like that! Harry stood there gaping at the place where the man had disappeared.

Seconds later a pair of honey colored eyes settled in front of his.

"I think it'd be best if you told me how much you saw." The artist man said softly, but he wasn't angry—Harry saw this as a good sign.

Then the two eyes widened and the pupils dilated, and then the man breathed, "Holy shit."

Then the eyes wandered to Harry's forehead.

"Damn!" the man exclaimed, angry, he also received a look from a mother with a young child. Then calmer, "What's your name?"

"Harry."

Then the man covered his eyes with his hands, and drew himself up to his normal height mumbling, "Dumbledore's going to maul me."

Harry looked up at the man hesitantly—he wasn't supposed to ask questions—and asked, "Who's Bumble—?"

"Dumbledore." The man corrected automatically, still cursing quietly, but now Harry couldn't hear him—nor could the disapproving moms walking by.

Harry blinked and then asked quietly, disheartened by being corrected so quickly, "Who are you?"

The man promptly stopped his almost inaudible ravings and looked down at Harry, "Me?" He asked, "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Who was the man that disappeared?" Harry asked beginning to warm up to the man, he for some reason immediately trusted him with everything.

"I knew it, I knew you saw." Remus exclaimed looking really upset with himself.

"Why do you draw?" Harry asked.

"Because kids are the weirdest things on the planet, and I like to draw them being kids." Remus replied. Harry gave him a funny look.

"I'm an artist." Remus clarified, grinning.

"Oh." Harry said.

"So Harry what brings you here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Remus asked glancing at his watch curiously.

"School's out." Harry replied with a smile, "I wanted to play before I went home."

Remus nodded and said, "That's understandable. Where's your school?"

"Thataway," Harry replied pointing in the direction of his school.

Remus nodded; there was a primary school, brand new, not even a block away. Harry must walk to school.

"Can I see it?" Harry asked suddenly.

Remus blinked and stared at Harry and demanded, "See what?"

Harry smiled and said, "You were drawing me yesterday."

"Oh." Remus looked extremely relieved, for some reason—Harry couldn't fathom why—and shrugged, nodding, "Sure."

Harry followed Remus to his car the model was a couple of years old—probably as old as Harry—and was silver (funny mix that is, ne? a werewolf with a silver car). Remus opened the back door and pulled out the sketchbook. The drawing was of Harry leaning back on the swing and grinning, he had done so several times the other day because he was curious. Harry couldn't tell though, but the detail was excellent and had the drawing been colored in it would look like it was real.

Harry looked at the picture curiously. Then smiled and said, "Neat."

Remus smiled and shook his head at Harry's childish innocence. Remus suddenly remembered something and said, "Well, why don't you get back to the park and play before you go home?" He then gave Harry a gentle push back in that direction.

"But who was that guy?" Harry demanded.

Remus mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Persistent aren't you. He was an old friend of mine, but now he and I don't really like each other anymore."

"Why?" Harry asked in a childish singsong voice.

Remus glanced down at him and asked, "How old are you?"

"Six." Harry replied.

"That's what I thought. We just don't get along anymore." Remus replied, once again giving Harry a gentle nudge back to the park.

This time Harry went, slowly though.

"Hey, do you happen to live on Privet Drive?" Remus asked looking worried and gnawing his lower lip.

Harry began fidgeting uncomfortably and then took off running as the church bell chimed four times.

Remus though got the message and began rubbing his temples mumbling about 'I'm going to be killed' and 'I should have known, it was such a good deal on a house'.

* * *

Harry's aunt and uncle were going out of town and he was supposed to stay with Ms. Figg. Harry did not like Ms. Figg; she smelled really bad and had too many cats. Now don't misunderstand, Harry did like cats but there were just too many of them in her house.

Harry already felt like sneezing.

He softly padded back into his cupboard were he was supposed to have been locked in, but Harry had never had any problems with locks, ever. He was the kid all the kids on the block went to ask for help when locked out.

He went in the cupboard and softly shut the door and then held his hand up to the lock and with a soft cling it fell into place.

* * *

"You behave, boy! And no talk about your cupboard you understand?"

Harry nodded at his aunt not hearing a word she said but not that it mattered it was probably the same thing she always said... whatever that was.

"Good now come on, let's go, I can't miss my plane."

"Uh huh." Harry muttered softly.

She yanked Harry's wrist sharply and pulled to Ms. Figg's door. Harry following silently, not fighting her pull, it would be worse if he did... much worse. His aunt rapped on the door and it slowly opened, his aunt pursed her lips and squeezed Harry's wrist tighter, if she didn't stop it would bruise. Harry twisted his arm slightly to become more comfortable, not that it helped any his aunt only held him tighter then.

Then Harry was saved for the door opened and Harry was released. Ms. Figg kicked several cats away from the door and invited Harry in.

Harry smiled as he saw his favorite cat, Shadow, come over and he scooped the small kitten out of the mad fray to get to the door, and went straight into the living room.

Ms. Figg came in after a couple of minutes and looked at him. Harry looked back and they started their week off the way they always did.

"So... I'll go make dinner?" Ms. Figg asked.

"It's five-thirty, that's early even for me." Harry replied softly while staring pointedly at Ms. Figg because she was staring at him.

"Oh, well..." Ms. Figg looked around the room, she always seemed so uncomfortable around him, and that was a welcome change from the loathing he was used to. In this relationship he held the power over another person, and it was defiantly better than being hated.

Unfortunately when Ms. Figg stopped liking him then he would be sent to another baby-sitter and then all of the power he had would be gone. Not that he really wanted it.

"A friend of mine will be coming over later just so you know, actually a couple of friends of mine. So I figured you could maybe go to the park?" Ms. Figg said, it was a suggestion.

"I guess I could," Harry replied softly, he would wait one minute before running out the door—sixty, fifty-nine...

The two of them stared at each other in silence for a moment then...

"Bye Ms. Figg." And Harry was gone.

The park wasn't empty just yet; there were still the kids who came without mothers and the mothers who came without kids and the kids whose parents could care less. It was the last ones Harry went to.

"Hi, Harry," a girl that Harry was friends with said, she was poised at the top of the slide keeping all the other kids from going down. She was one of those mean kids who hung out with kids who couldn't defend themselves. She did it until they could defend themselves and then they became partners in crime.

Harry was getting there.

"Hey, Alley," Harry called up to her, "What're you doing?"

She went down the slide and grinned at Harry when she landed daintily, "I'm ensuring my place on the slide."

Harry snorted.

"You know that guy, the one who was drawing you the other day," Ally said grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the swings, "he lives up the street from you. Where Tabby used to live?"

Harry took a swing and asked, "Really?"

"Yes, oh and um..." Alley blushed, "I'm locked out of my house."

Harry laughed and stood up again saying, "Well, let's go."

"To where?" Alley asked grinning, "My house or to spy on the artist?"

Harry stuck out his tongue and replied, "Your house."

Alley grinned and the two of them walked off, Alley began talking about how leprechauns could open locks the way he could and how he's certainly short enough to be one.

They arrived at Alley's and Harry held his hand over the lock and it unlocked itself, Harry stood back and Alley opened the door looking awestruck. Harry knew for a fact she forgot her key on purpose to see Harry do that.

"That is _too_ cool." Alley said as she walked in, "way _too cool_."

Harry grinned and said, "You're buying me lunch tomorrow, and if you don't you'll find that your house will begin locking you out even with a key."

Alley grinned and said, "I've taught you well, but I buy you lunch anyway."

"Then don't worry about it... can I borrow your bike?"

"Well I owe you something, come on." Alley pulled him into the house and she and Harry went back outside and to the side of her house. Her bike was chained up to her fence. Harry grinned at her and held his hand over the lock of the chain and it fell open.

"_Soooo_ cool!" Alley gushed looking absolutely amazed.

"I'll be going then, See you tomorrow Alley." Harry called to her as he rode off, not looking back; he wanted to get back to Ms. Figg's before her friend left so he could see who it was. He rounded the corner and the first thing Harry noticed was that there wasn't a car in the driveway.

Harry carefully put the bike down on the side of the lawn and the softly padded up to the doorway, he checked it, and it was locked. Not that he hadn't expected anything less, and Harry for the third time that day held his hand over a lock and it unlocked itself. Harry then opened the door slowly.

_I spy with my little eye something red_... hair, red hair. It belonged to a man and he had a kid with him, the young boy was six also.

Harry eased open the door and walked in shutting the door behind him, not locking it—it would help his story if the door was unlocked; he needed and excuse in case he was caught.

Several cats became aware he was there and he signaled to them not to come, and they all sat down there in the middle of the hallway. Harry stifled a giggle at the way they looked.

The redheaded man was talking about him and his bad conduct grade—like it was his fault he was forced to defend himself from bullies...oh...he knew about that? Now that just struck Harry as odd, he had never seen that man before and yet he knew about Harry.

Harry gave the cats their signal and they rushed at him and Harry yelled, "Ms. Figg, I'm back!"

"Come into the living room, I want you to meet someone." Ms. Figg yelled back.

"I bet she does," Harry muttered to the cats that followed him in.

Harry walked in and leaned against the doorframe, all the cats surrounding him and asked coolly, "Yes?"

"This is Arthur Weasley and this is his son Ron, he's your age." Ms. Fig said kindly.

'Someone's acting a bit,' Harry thought and then he turned to Ron who was openly gaping at him.

Harry turned to Ms. Figg and asked slowly, unsure of how to word it, "Is he... sound?" Harry tapped his head.

The cats sat down and looked inquiringly at Ms. Figg. Harry giggled a bit at the cats' behavior. Arthur Weasley stared at the cats; there was no noticeable change in Ron.

The cats tilted their heads as though asking for an answer and Harry leaned against the doorframe, his small body wracked with laughter.

"Yes, Ron is sound." Ms. Figg replied and the cats stood up, Harry fell onto his side laughing. The cats converged around him trying to see of he was all right.

"You're really Harry Potter?" Ron asked awe filling his voice.

"I'm really that notorious?" Harry asked right back.

Ron blinked, for he had no idea what notorious meant.

Harry grinned and pulled himself off the ground saying, "I need to use your phone Ms. Figg." Then he walked out of the room.

Harry called Alley and told her about what happened and the two of them decided to check it out as soon as possible, which meant Harry would play the innocent pickpocket. He had to get some evidence before Arthur Weasley left.

"What about Ron?" Alley asked from the other end of the phone.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Harry asked himself.

"Hop to it Potter, we don't have much time to waste if you don't want to leave this a mystery."

"You're right, Alley, so bye."

"Bye."

Harry hung up and walked back into the living room. Ron was still there...now to cozy up to him...

Ron stared dazedly at Harry as soon as he appeared again.

Harry smiled shyly—Arthur Weasley's presence was beginning to have its effect on him, Harry was extremely shy around adults he didn't know—and said, "Hi."

Ron stood up, he had a bossy air about him Harry did not like bossy kids, and asked if he wanted to go play in the back yard.

All of the cats came up into the living room and surrounded Harry. Harry had no idea why they did that every time he stayed here, it was really weird.

Harry and Ron went outside and Harry began talking to him, asking about his family, friends, and his hobbies. The last one got him a good lead—Quidditch.

"What's Quidditch?" Harry asked him.

Ron stared at Harry shocked and explained the entire game to him. The entire game was played on flying broomsticks. Harry found that a bit odd and asked Ron how they flew.

What was even more curious was his answer—magic.


	2. Here Kitty, Kitty

**Chapter Two: Here Kitty, Kitty.**

"Harry are you feeling all right?" Ms. Figg asked softly from the other side of the table.

Harry nodded slightly, picking at his carrots; all of Ms. Figg's cats were sitting around the table, more specifically around Harry.

Ms. Figg frowned slightly, but said nothing.

After a few seconds Harry stood up and said, "I'm going upstairs, okay."

Then without waiting for it to be accepted Harry walked upstairs, several cats followed him. Harry walked into the sparsely decorated room he had been given for the week and fell down on the bed, curling up under the covers...

Harry woke up with a start and felt several cats walking on him, he must have jostled them awake, but what had woken him?

There were voices floating up from downstairs, Harry pulled himself out form under the bed and walked over to the door, opening it a crack.

"...I had...my fault..."

"You could... and..."

"I'll...tea."

Harry crouched down and scratched the nearest cat's ears and whispered, "The only voice I recognized was Ms. Figg."

A small tabby cat, which Harry guessed was Candy, pushed her way out the door and after her went Shadow. Both of them were sitting in the hallway, waiting...for him?

Harry stood and followed them out of the room; the cats led him to the living room. The strange thing was none of the other cats had followed him.

Shadow stalked into the living room and lay down in front of the fireplace. Then Candy started walking back the way they had come but didn't go back upstairs. Harry followed Candy feeling very much like an idiot, until he found himself going through a now empty kitchen and into the entry hall—the best place for spying on people in the living room without getting caught.

Candy swished her tail smugly before also heading into the living room.

Harry decided to count his blessings and peeked into the living room to see Remus Lupin, Ms. Figg, and some freaky old guy with a beard.

"Remus," the old guy said, "I'm sorry but you must not stay here, while the potion does help it doesn't get rid of the problem."

"I know it doesn't," Remus said, "but that's not what you're worried about. You're worried about me meeting Harry and trying to get custody of him."

The old man sighed and gained several years in seconds, Harry blinked in confusion and then recalled that Alley could do something similar with her mom when she wasn't getting her way.

"Remus, I know you miss James terribly," The old man began.

"James has nothing to do with my need for a house close to my job." Remus said. Harry detected a bit of anger coming from Remus who was pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"A job Remus," Ms. Figg asked sounding interested.

"Yes," Remus replied putting the cigarettes away, "I'm a photographer for the paper."

Ms. Figg leaned forward looking fascinated, "Really, a photographer?"

Remus nodded and was about to go into further detail but the bearded guy stopped him.

"Remus, I understand that you need to live close to your job, but why not a few roads over?" the bearded man asked looking even older than he did a few seconds ago.

Remus leaned forward and replied with an amused smirk, "Because, headmaster, there were no houses for sale a few roads over."

"What about," the headmaster said looking rather desperate, "you come and work at Hogwarts?"

"I'm sure the ministry will _love_ that," Remus muttered sardonically.

The headmaster opened his mouth to speak, but Remus plowed on.

"A werewolf teaching children what _will_ the mothers say? What _will_ the ministry do when the mothers sue? What will _I_ do when my name's being dragged through the mud?—you do know that my lycanthropy is still a secret with the normal public don't you, Albus?"

Albus, the headmaster, said nothing, but looked positively miserable as he began to look older and older. Harry though was in shock, the friendly artist thought he was a werewolf and everyone believed him, what was going on here? It was one thing for Ron to believe in magic, but another thing entirely for fully grown adults.

They all lapsed into silence. Remus leaned down and picked up Shadow and began stroking him, and if Remus was a werewolf, why would Shadow let him do that? Remus looked around the room curiously and then his eyes fell on Harry. Harry at first didn't think he could see him, but was proved wrong as Remus made eye contact with him.

Harry stumbled out of eyesight and Remus said, "This room is quite nice, Ms. Figg."

"Thank-you Remus," Ms. Figg replied sounding flattered.

"I heard Arthur came by earlier," Remus commented easily.

"Why, yes, he and I were talking about young Harry, the poor dear's not getting along with other children at school. It's funny though, he got along fine with young Ronald." Ms. Figg said sociably.

"Youngest Weasley, right," Remus asked sounding curious.

"No, that would be young Ginny," Albus, the Headmaster, replied.

"I noticed you said Harry got along well with him, they met?" Remus asked.

Ms. Figg replied, "Oh, yes, I'm watching Harry for the week, his aunt and uncle left town. Harry is a wonderful child."

Candy walked out into the hallway and headed into the kitchen, Harry followed, though unwillingly and before he left he caught Dumbledore saying with a lot of anxiety, "He's here? Right now? Could he have heard us?"

Harry heard them all stand up and seconds later Shadow ran in and he and Candy led Harry upstairs. The adults were at the base of the stairs; Albus, the headmaster, and Ms. Figg were blocking Remus and talking about how Remus shouldn't go up because of all the cats that could attack him. Harry, Candy, and Shadow slipped by them and went upstairs, but Harry could feel Remus watching him, he was the only one facing the stairs.

Harry slipped into his room shutting the door behind him, silently, and then he into his bed and all the cats settled back onto him. Minutes went by and Harry waited anxiously for the door to be opened. Then it opened a crack...

"Asleep," Albus the Headmaster breathed quietly, "It's better this way, him not knowing about magic until he gets to Hogwarts."

"But what a weekend for his aunt and uncle to leave town," Remus whispered amused.

"Is this where your cats have been?" Albus the headmaster whispered, he didn't sound old anymore, Harry noted.

"Yes, they all have this...this...well, it's like they can understand him and they all do as he asks. They follow him around like little puppies—you should have seen the way they acted when Arthur was here." Ms. Figg said in mock outrage, but she also did it in a quiet voice, they must not be trying to wake him.

"Why, what did they do?" Albus the headmaster asked.

"It's hard to explain, but you'd understand if he were awake." Ms. Figg said.

"Can he understand them?" Remus asked, he sounded genuinely curious.

"I don't think so," Ms. Figg replied.

There was a pause then Remus said, "Well, that's extremely unusual...did either Lily or James have some sort of magical creature in them?"

"No, James was pureblooded and Lily had very old magical genes." Albus the headmaster replied, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Remus replied, Harry thought he sounded very smug about something, whatever it was.

"Well, why don't we return to the living room and we can try to find a possible to solution to your problem Remus." Albus the headmaster said cheerfully.

There were walking noises and then Remus said, "I'm afraid that before we do so I must use the restroom."

Ms. Figg and Albus the headmaster said they would wait for him downstairs and then they left. Remus went in the direction of the bathroom, and then seconds later a stream of light fell on Harry's face. Harry opened an eye and saw a smiling Remus Lupin, Harry swiftly closed it again. Remus silently closed the door turned on the light and walked over to Harry's bed.

"Very smooth," Remus said quietly, "do you eavesdrop a lot?"

Harry said nothing.

"Are those cats your friends? The little black one and the tabby cat," Remus asked, "They're very intelligent the two of them."

Harry mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

"Shadow and Candy," Harry murmured a little louder.

"Shadow and Candy," Remus echoed thoughtfully, sounding like he was committing the names to memory, "Now, do you eavesdrop a lot?"

"None of your business," Harry mumbled. A cat was standing on his kidney, and another one was purring.

"It's not?" Remus asked curiously. Several cats lying on Harry stood up and walked over to the edge of the bed.

"No," Harry replied hotly.

"I think it became my business, when you eavesdropped on my conversation." Remus said calmly, in fact he sounded very amused. All of the cats that had left their pillow—Harry—were now purring.

"If you're a werewolf, why would the cats let you pet them?" Harry asked sitting up and staring at Remus who was sitting on the floor of the room with about a dozen cats around him all purring.

"They shouldn't like me, but," Remus looked up at him and grinned, "they do because of a very special gift someone very special and I gave them."

"What could a werewolf give a cat that would make them like the werewolf?" Harry asked dubiously.

"Something _very_ special," Remus replied, "a gift with no price, something that cannot be replaced, we gave all the cats in the world a great present and so they love me for it."

Harry looked even more doubtful.

Remus looked up at him as though waiting for something.

"Is magic real?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Very much so," Remus replied, "in fact I'm a wizard on top of being a werewolf...or rather my being a werewolf has quite a lot to do with me being a wizard."

"How?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'll have to tell you later," Remus replied standing up and dusting his clothes off, "when I'm not pretending to be in the bathroom..." Remus walked over to the door, "but if you stay friendly to Ron I'm sure he could tell a bit about the magical world. He has a got a couple of brothers in Hogwarts learning magic."

Harry blinked in confusion, "what's Hogwarts?"

Remus opened the door flicked the lights off and whispered, "A school that teaches magic."

All the cats converged around Harry in the dark.

* * *

Harry put on his backpack and walked to the door yelling, "I'm going to school Ms. Figg!"

"Shouldn't I drive you?" Ms. Figg asked looking somewhat lost.

"No, I'm fine, I'm going to go to the park after school though," Harry said opening the door.

"Why don't you come by before you head off that way and take Ron with you, he'll be coming by later," Ms. Figg asked as she walked into the entry hall wiping her hands on a dishrag.

"Okay, bye Ms. Figg," Harry yelled as he ran out the door.

Harry grabbed Alley's bike and rode it to school. When he got there Alley was beating up on the school bully—verbally.

"Potter!" She squealed when she saw him, "What's the news?"

"Ron's coming by after school," Harry replied as he put the bike in the bike rack.

"Must think he'll be a good influence on you," Alley said cheerfully, "so how do they know all that crud about you?"

"Magic," Harry muttered dryly, "apparently it's real."

Alley though didn't look very surprised and she asked, "Magic like the way you open locks?"

"Probably, and now that you've said that I feel really stupid," Harry said, "I've been doing magic but didn't think it existed."

Alley stretched and said, "Sometimes you're blind to what's right in front of you."

Harry laughed and shoved her playfully, "When'd you get smart?"

Alley started laughing to and repeated, "Sometimes you're blind to what's right in front of you."

"Oh, and Remus Lupin, the artist, he's a werewolf," Harry said suddenly looked blankly at all wall to see if he forgot anything.

Alley grinned, revealing a missing tooth, and said, "Cool, learn something new everyday. Have you met any vampires yet? There're the coolest in my opinion."

Harry shook his head and said, "If I have I didn't realize it."

The bell rang signaling the beginning of school and they both walked into class...no one noticed the bully, that Alley had reduced to tears, was still outside.

* * *

"So this is a muggle park?" Ron asked looking at the playground in amazement.

Harry and Alley shared a look behind Ron's back and Harry said, "Sure."

"So what do we do?" Ron asked still looking amazed.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I see Tommy Martin at three 'o clock," Alley said and she stalked over to Tommy who was stealing a girl's bag of candy.

"She's kind of weird isn't she?" Ron asked.

Harry fought a glare and replied, "Alley just has a strong sense of justice."

Harry was beginning to not like Ron, he was bossy, arrogant, a bully—he had yet to reveal it though, and he insulted Alley. Alley was a hero among classmates since she stuck up for everyone—even bullies—if they got picked on. Harry would never forget that time she pushed Dudley down and skinned his knee because he picked on Harry.

"I think she's weird," Ron said with a sense of finality.

"Better keep that to yourself," Harry advised him as he walked over to the swings, "she's very popular with bullied kids, and every kid here has been bullied. We all owe her."

"But not you," Ron said, "because you're Harry Potter—"

"And you're Ron Weasley," Alley said popping out of no where, "what were we talking about?"

"You Alcyone (Say: Al-see-oh-nay) Prewetts," Harry replied grinning.

"Sure, Potter, you just keep telling yourself that you were just _talking_ about me and maybe one day you'll believe it—we all know you secretly love me," Alley said then she clapped her hands and declared, "this is boring let's play tag."

"What's tag?" Ron asked looking confused.

"You'll figure it out soon enough," Alley said and she tagged Harry and yelled loud enough for all the kids in the area to hear, "TAG YOU'RE IT!"

Then all the kids scattered and Harry ran after them, Ron stood there and looked confused. But as Alley promised he did catch on soon enough.

* * *

The week with Ms. Figg was almost over and Harry's aunt and uncle would be returning soon...Harry was dreading what would be soon to come.

His week had been spent spying on nightly conversations between Ms. Figg, Remus, and Albus, the headmaster, of Hogwarts... Harry had yet to hear his last name, during the conversations Remus would come to talk with Harry. Harry had also spent a large amount of time with Ron and he had decided he did not like the boy at all.

One thing had happened too, Remus had seen a bruise Harry's uncle had given him right before he left. It was a dull brown-black ring on his upper arm when Remus had seen it, but Remus knew what it was and who had given it to him. It seemed the only thing stopping Remus from doing something was Albus, the headmaster, of Hogwarts, Harry also didn't like him...and it was oddly enough for almost all the same reasons he didn't like Ron.

So here Harry was up in his room at Ms. Figg's house hiding from Ron. The cats were currently trying to keep Ron away from his room. Harry didn't think Ron would like cats for much longer what with the hell they were putting him through. Harry thought it served him right for being arrogant, bossy, bulling, mean to girls, not being accepting of others different from him, etc.

In conclusion the cats had picked up on Harry's dislike of him and were being hell on wheels for Ron.

Shadow sidled into the room and walked over to Harry rubbing up against him purring.

Harry ran his fingers over Shadows fur and looked at Shadow's blue eyes. Shadow looked back and Harry imagined Shadow was reassuring him that Ron wouldn't bother him for the rest of the week.

Shadow licked Harry's hand and settled into his lap purring. Harry began stroking him again.

Suddenly a scream sounded from downstairs, Harry jumped. Shadow's fur bristled and then he settled back into Harry's lap and began grooming himself.

"What was that?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"Oh my goodness!" Ms. Figg exclaimed loudly, "Ronald are you all right?"

Shadow lazily stood up in Harry's lap and went downstairs, Harry followed.

Ron was sitting on the floor holding a bloody hand and sobbing. Ms. Figg was hovering around him panicking. A couple of cats—Mr. Tibbles and Snowball—were standing off to the side of them looking a little too innocent. Needless to say Harry figured out what happened quickly.

Ms. Figg brought Ron into the kitchen and Harry followed silently as Ron screamed when his hand was cleaned.

Harry grinned and slipped back upstairs, Ron wouldn't be bothering him any longer.

* * *

"I hope you like school food," Alley said and she sat down next to Harry in the cafeteria.

Harry shrugged and replied, "Well, it's a step down from what I'm used to, but..."

Alley grinned and asked, "So tell me what happened? Will we be seeing Ron- lord-priss again?"

Harry shook his head and beamed saying, "Nope, Ron-lord-priss has officially retired."

"Glory, glory, Halleluiah!" Alley exclaimed and clapped her hands, drawing a few looks, but that didn't bother her...nothing ever did.

"Amen to that sister!" Harry replied and they both picked up their cartons of milk and toasted each other.

"So what happened?" Alley asked after a few moments.

"The cats got at him, nearly ripped his hands to shreds," Harry replied looking thoughtful.

"My nanny—you remember her—she says you've got a kin with cats," Alley said, "whatever that means."

Harry shrugged and said; "They do seem to act a bit different around me, but maybe it's because I love cats..." Harry stopped and blinked.

Alley started laughing and Harry flushed.

"So, you love cats and cats love you back because of it, that's a circle most people don't recognize," Alley said then she coughed and mumbled, "teacher."

Harry also coughed and bit into a cookie.

"She's coming towards us, we do anything lately?" Alley asked.

"Not that I can remember, we were waiting for the field trip remember?" Harry whispered, for the teacher was getting closer.

Alley crinkled up her face in thought and whispered, "Oh yeah, but...Uh oh..."

"What?" Harry asked quietly.

Alley gnawed her bottom lip and asked worriedly, "Those tests, the standardized ones to tell them your IQ. We were supposed to get the scores back tomorrow; you don't suppose that maybe..."

"Alcyone, Harry, may I speak with you?" Their teacher asked.

Alley sighed and stood up mumbling, "I blame your baby-sitter for making us smart."

Harry blinked and asked, "Which one?"

"The Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday one, I blame her for making us smart," Alley muttered.

"We could have been framed for something," Harry whispered and they walked out of the cafeteria.

"Always so optimistic, Harry," Alley hissed, "It's getting annoying."

"What six-year-old talks like that, Alley?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Mutant ones, Harry," Alley replied sarcastically, "mutant six-year-olds with intellect...very much like you and I are, fancy that."

Harry stifled a giggle.

They arrived at the office and their teacher led them into an empty room, and told them to sit down.

"Now, I've asked you two here first to see if you understand what happened on those tests." She said and then paused looking at them waiting for something. After a few moments of silence she continued, "You both received irregularly high marks."

"We cheated," Harry and Alley declared at the same time.

"Then I guess we should arrange to have you retake it." The teacher said softly and she stood up and told them to go back to lunch.

The reason why this worked was simply because the two of them had never once lied about anything to their teacher...not even when the results of their actions could be suspension. They were saving their lie for something good, something important...like staying in primary school and not in the newspapers. That was where they'd end up thanks to Harry's Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday babysitter who'd made them smart...the fiend.

"That went well." Alley said, "Told you saving that lie was a good idea."

"I can't help but feel that we've been led into a false sense of security," Harry said as he looked around the empty hallway, "...no...something's going to happen...something big, really big is going to happen soon."

Alley stopped and stared at him and then shook her head and continued walking Harry followed her, but still looking around the hallway reflectively.

"I can't help but wonder about this sometimes Harry, remember what happened last time you got one of these feelings." Alley said as she walked down the hall...then, "Good or bad?"

"Absolutely wonderful," Harry replied, "but there's a little bit of something underneath it, but hey, what are you gonna do?"

Alley smiled and asked, "When's it going to happen?"

Harry looked at her and smiled saying, "When the feeling goes away."

"simple and sweet," Alley replied, "like you—too sweet to end up with something, but not callous enough to end up bad—I hope it happens soon. You have this tendency to muse over stuff until it happens. Recall, you nearly failed that semester."

"So I _nearly_ did," Harry replied a soft smile on his face.

Alley turned and saw him, and then rolled her eyes and said, "You've started already, you've got that goofy smile and you won't be competent for weeks."

Harry just stared off into space with a soft smile.

"Potter!" Alley yelled, "Potter! You don't moon when you're ensuring you're place on a slide—it's unethical!"

Harry blinked and went down the slide; he had started 'mooning' some time ago and must have held up the slide on accident.

"You moon on the swings Potter," Alley explained, "that's why you sit on them all the time."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Alley put a hand on her hip and said, "You've been mooning for longer tha—what's wrong?"

"Whatever it is that's going to happen is going to happen now," Harry said and then he caught sight of Remus.


	3. Mr Werewolf

**Chapter Three: Mr. Werewolf, You're the Answer to all my Late-Night Movie Watching Dreams.**

"Now, you listen here, boy, we're going to have that new neighbor over for dinner and you're going to be an absolute angel, understand?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry rattled off monotonously as he rubbed at his bruising arm. He had been back to his house for two days and after Harry had his aunt, uncle, and cousin settled in they decided to have the new neighbor over...a back up for Harry's Sunday and long-term baby-sitter, Ms. Figg.

"And you won't speak, either. Go and put some long sleeves to cover that nasty bruise up," Harry aunt harped and slapped him away.

Harry pursed up his lips and did as he was told, muttering under his breath as he changed into a long sleeved shirt.

Harry walked into the kitchen and his aunt turned and stared him down looking for any signs of abuse she might have overlooked. After a few seconds she nodded stiffly and told him to comb his hair.

Harry fought the very strong urge to roll his eyes and walked out of the kitchen mumbling that it was only a neighbor and that his hair couldn't be all that important.

He slowly walked upstairs and into the bathroom and there was the last thing Harry wanted to see that day, his cousin Dudley.

At the sight of Harry, Dudley scrunched up his face and in his high-pitched whine he teased, "I heard you were so dumb you had to retake the IQ tests because you couldn't answer any of the questions before and they had to make you an easier test."

"At least I waited until they got the easier tests," Harry retorted rolling his eyes and then he continued in a condescending voice, "what'd you make, ickle Dudley-kins? A two?"

Dudley blinked and began to figure out what Harry meant by that. Harry dug the comb through his hair and then it looked like a slightly organized mess. Harry put the comb down and walked out calling over his shoulder, "Don't hurt yourself, Dudley."

Harry walked into the kitchen and stood in the doorway waiting for judgment.

"It will have to do until I can cut it," His aunt snapped with her nose scrunched up in disgust. Then she sent Harry out continued cooking.

"Boy!"

Harry flinched slightly and looked up at his uncle mumbling, "Yes, uncle Vernon?"

"What did you do to Dudley?" His uncle snarled staring down at Harry in abhorrence.

"I made him think," Harry replied.

"You think you're so smart boy, but where are your scores, hmm? I bet you failed the test," His uncle goaded looking for any reason to punish Harry.

"No, sir, I didn't I made scores that were too high and they want me to take a different one to see if was a fluke," Harry replied a smirk teasing his lips, "which it's not."

Uncle Vernon drew himself up like a threatened bird and roared, "Boy, are you talking back to me?"

"No Uncle Vernon," Harry responded monotonously and Harry shifted his prideful eyes onto floor.

Uncle Vernon glared at Harry contemptuously and yelled, "You better not have been, boy! If you were then—"

The doorbell rang and Aunt Petunia ran out of the kitchen and opened the door. Uncle Vernon pulled his gaze away from Harry and went to station himself behind his wife. Harry went upstairs and ignored the voices coming from the door.

"Harry, Dudley come downstairs and meet Mr. Lupin," Aunt Petunia called sounding overly sweet.

Harry shook his head in disbelief and muttered, "I cannot believe this."

Harry walked downstairs and heard Remus' voice coming from the kitchen.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Petunia. I appreciate you taking the time to welcome me into the neighborhood."

Harry walked into the kitchen and Dudley followed him in, still trying to process what Harry said. Aunt Petunia came up behind Harry, placed a hand on his head and introduced him before moving on to Dudley and doing the same.

"They're lovely children, Petunia," Remus said smiling at Harry and Dudley, "May I ask how old they are?"

"They're both six, but my little Dudders is going to be seven in a few weeks," Aunt Petunia replied as she flattened Dudley's hair lovingly.

"I'll bet he's excited about that," Remus said pleasantly.

"He sure is, aren't you Dudley?" Uncle Vernon asked his voice filled with paternal love.

The conversation carried on like this for some time and then Harry and Dudley were sent outside to wait for dinner to be served.

"He likes me better," Dudley bragged once they got outside.

"Really?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, did he ask anything about you?" Dudley demanded haughtily.

Harry smirked and replied, "That's because he knows me. We met about a week ago in the park...and he wants to figure out why you're fat and cared for and I have bruises on my arm."

"Ooooh, you showed him, Mummy's going to hurt you," Dudley teased, but Harry knew there was an underlying threat in it.

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered, "Get a life Dudley."

"What's that mean, anyway?" Dudley demanded.

Harry turned to face Dudley and replied, "It means that you don't care about anything important because you don't have enough brain cells to comprehend anything over a two-year-old level... that's it, roughly anyway."

Harry plopped down in the yard and waited for Dudley to realize he didn't know what Harry meant by what he said.

"Harry," a kid running up the street yelled, "Harry, my brother locked me out!"

Harry blinked and sat up.

"Please, come unlock my door—I'll give cookies, lunch, whatever you want."

"Sure, where do you live?" Harry asked he vaguely recognized this kid as being in the other first grade class.

"This way," The kid replied. Harry stood up and followed him and Dudley tagged along.

The kid lived on the other side of the block so it wasn't that far away. Dudley demanded to know what Harry could do about locked doors the entire time.

"Here, this is where I live," the kid replied walking up his lawn and up to the door.

Harry held his hand up above the lock and Dudley began teasing him about being an idiot because doors don't open like that. Then shortly after the lock clicked and pulled his hand away. The kid opened the door and standing there was his brother gaping at him.

"I'm gonna tell mum about this when she gets home," The kid told his brother as he walked inside and thanked Harry for unlocking the door.

Harry turned to Dudley and grinned saying, "'Doors don't open like that' well, Dudley, apparently they do."

"How did you do that?" Dudley demanded.

Harry shrugged and asked, "As if I know?"

Then Harry started walking back to the Dursley's, and Dudley followed him yelling at Harry to teach him how to do that.

Harry remained silent during dinner, he didn't even ask for food to be passed to him, so he didn't have very much dinner. Remus sent him a few worried looks, but Harry ignored them.

After dinner Harry and Dudley were sent up to bed. They set Harry up in Dudley's second room, so Remus wouldn't find out about 'Harry's Cupboard'.

About thirty minutes after Harry was sent to bed the door cracked open, and Harry knew it was Remus.

"I'm guessing this isn't where you really sleep," Remus whispered looking around the messy room.

Harry shook his head and whispered back, "I sleep in the cupboard under the stairs."

"Irony upon irony," Remus muttered dryly, "I'm beginning to regret leaving my pack of cigarettes at home."

"What's a statistic?" Harry asked sitting up in the uncomfortable bed.

Remus thought for a moment and then replied, "It's like when they take a study and there's numerical data—that data is a statistic...you have no idea what I said do you?"

"Yes, I think, I understand," Harry replied, "It does seem to fit..."

Remus blinked and asked, "You're six, right?"

Harry nodded.

Remus reached into his pocket and then pulled his hand out again as he asked, "And you know what numerical data means?"

Harry nodded again.

Remus sighed and asked, "How?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "My Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday babysitter made me smart."

Remus stared at Harry, "Your babysitter?"

"No, just my Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday babysitter, not my Monday, Wednesday, and Friday babysitter or Ms. Figg," Harry replied, "just her."

"You've got a babysitter for everyday of the week?" Remus asked looking shocked.

"You bet your buttons, I do." Harry replied.

"Why do you have so many babysitters?"

"In case the Dursley's want to go out for dinner," Harry replied.

"And they don't take you do they?" Remus asked closing his eyes and looking particularly stressed out, "wait what am I asking, of course they don't, they beat you why would they take you out?"

Harry smiled and said, "Now you're catching on."

Remus hit Harry with a look and mumbled, "I need a smoke," while walking out of the door.

"Just tell me, I'm curious," Remus said, "What would you do if they were abusing Harry?"

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head replying, "They wouldn't do that Remus he's their blood. Family don't do that to family, that's why Harry's safest there."

Remus put his hands on Dumbledore's desk and said, "Just hypothetically, headmaster, what would you do?"

Dumbledore sighed and began to look old, "Remus, I'm sorry, I know you want me to say I would remove him, but he's safest there...even if not from his family."

Remus nodded and appeared to accept this answer without any qualms and said, "I can understand it's for the best."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly and said, "we must do these things sometime, Remus. And hate being the villain, you must understand I don't take pleasure from doing this."

"I know," Remus replied and then he glanced at his watch and said, "I need to be going my lunch break is almost over."

"Have a good day, Remus," Dumbledore replied and Remus exchanged the expected pleasantry before walking out.

Remus pursed his lips as he walked out, now he had to take matters into his own hands, and now he had a little bit of homework to do.

"You know, Potter, vampires can do that thing with locks too, and you're certainly pale enough to be one."

Harry rolled his eyes and retorted, "Alley, let's face it I'm not any sort of magical creature."

"No, I think you are," Alley replied, "You do happen to have that weird thing with cats. Maybe you're a half vampire, half cat demon."

"Alley, please be quiet," Harry whined pathetically.

Alley though paid no attention and said, "Hey, look it's your werewolf friend let's see what he's doing. I've always wanted to meet a werewolf."

Alley grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him over as Harry half-heartedly struggled.

"What're you reading?" Alley asked as they neared Remus.

Remus looked up at her and raised an eyebrow at her and Harry. Harry raised his other hand and weakly waved. Alley pulled Harry over to the bench Remus was sitting on and plopped down on it.

"Are you really a werewolf?" Alley asked looking absolutely fascinated. Remus blinked at her and then she took the books he had been reading and gave them to Harry as she continued, "I'm Alley by the way, it's nice to meet you. I'm Harry's friend."

Harry looked up from the book that Remus had been reading and asked, "Why are you reading about custodial laws?"

Alley reached over and took the book from Harry and began reading it too.

Remus stared at the two of them and then asked, "How old are you two?"

"Six." They both replied simultaneously.

Remus blinked and shook his head saying, "I want to take you out of the Dursleys custody."

"And then he wants to adopt you," Alley replied.

"No, he wants to adopt me from the Dursleys directly...like they did in Matilda (Roald Dahl's I don't own it)," Harry responded and he pointed to a passage, "read this part."

"Can people actually do that?" Alley asked as she read then she answered herself, "Apparently they can." (I don't know if they can in real life, but hey this is an AU)

"Why would you want to adopt me?" Harry asked Remus looking mildly surprised that anyone would think of doing so.

Remus opened his mouth but Alley beat him to it, "He either wants to kill you or turn you into a werewolf."

"It's neither," Remus said, "and you have been watching way too many late- night horror movies."

Alley grinned and replied, "Pegged me straight out. So what do really want to do then?"

"I was friends with his parents," Remus replied, "and I felt that it's my duty to take care of their child, that and I'm the only person that seems to care so it's a mix of obligation and justice I suppose."

Alley nodded thoughtfully and handed Remus his book back and asked, "So you're a werewolf?"

"I don't think he's going to tell you Alley," Harry said smiling, it appeared that any traces of the former conversation was gone.

Alley crossed her arms and pouted saying, "That's not fair. This is the epoch of all my late-night movie watching dreams, and now Mr. Werewolf won't tell that he's a werewolf."

"How do you know what epoch means?" Remus asked as he looked at both of them seriously.

"How do you know what 'the' means?" Alley countered.

Remus leaned back into the bench and asked, "You just know?"

"Yeah," Alley replied.

"Well, I was taught," Harry replied, "by my Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday baby-sitter."

Alley shuddered and said, "That female freaked me out."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she was pretty weird."

"So the two of you are geniuses basically?" Remus asked.

Alley grinned and replied, "We would be certified, but we decided to act dumb on the IQ tests."

Remus closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

"Harry and I think we're mutants," Alley added, "maybe it's in the water."

"Maybe." Remus replied absently.

"Ooh, it's Calvin Hodges at eight 'o clock." Alley yelled and she stood up and went over to take care of him...verbally and physically. Calvin was a fifth grade bully that messed with everybody, and therefore all-evil in Alley's world.

Harry gazed at Remus apprehensively and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Remus replied still rubbing his temples, "just a little surprised. You're six years old..."

"So?" Harry asked genuinely curious, "It didn't bother you last night."

Remus opened one eye and studied Harry saying, "You get it from her."

Harry pulled his legs up under him and looked questioningly at Remus asking, "Get what from who?"

"Your mind from your mother," Remus replied staring at Harry like he was seeing something like a ghost.

"And you knew my mother?" Harry asked looking curious, all he knew about them was that they weren't alcoholics and they didn't die in a car crash...he had learned early on not to believe a word his aunt and uncle said.

"Yes, I did," Remus replied, "very well. You also look quite a bit like her...your eyes and cheekbones—you get them from her."

"Can vampires have children?" Harry asked suddenly. Harry tilted his head waiting for an answer.

Remus gave him a funny look and replied, "Yes, every so often they can."

"Oh, because I was wondering, Alley said I have some vampire in me because I can open locks and stuff—it's that or a leprechaun."

Remus grinned and said, "You'd know if you were a leprechaun, Harry, trust me."

"So I'm a vampire?" Harry asked as he tilted his head slightly with a smile teasing his lips, he could see Alley beating up Calvin.

"Not necessarily," Remus replied, "you could just have a talent with locks, it happens every so often."

Harry locked eyes with Remus and said, "But it's not common enough to assure me that's all it is, right?"

Remus shook his head and said, "No, it's not really that common—in fact it makes more sense for you to be vampire than to have talents with locks."

"What were my parents like?" Harry asked glancing at the book in Remus' lap that had gone forgotten, "And what are you going to do with that?" Harry waved a hand in the vague direction of the book.

"Try and take custody of you," Remus replied as he closed the book and set it aside.

"But, I don't even know you," Harry exclaimed.

"At least you know me a little," Remus said and his lip quirked into a half- smile, "unlike foster parents who you only get to know while living with them."

Harry sighed in defeat and asked, "How did you know my parents?"

"We went to Hogwarts together," Remus replied.

"What is Hogwarts? My dad talks with this guy on the phone about it when he thinks I'm not around." Alley said as she plopped down into the place she had vacated minutes earlier.

"It's a school where they teach magic," Harry replied as he scooted over to give Alley more room.

"Cool," Alley murmured softly.

Remus rolled his eyes and wondered if Harry had told his entire school about magic and him being a werewolf...not that Remus was worried about people believing him.

"Your father talks about Hogwarts?" Remus asked suddenly as he remembered that little piece of information.

Alley nodded exuberantly and explained, "But only when he thinks I'm not at home. Like this one time, I said I was going to go stay the night at my friend's house, but didn't go and he talked to some guy about it."

"Who's your father?" Remus asked looking very thoughtful, he didn't know of many people that had gone to Hogwarts that would keep such a thing form their children—but a name would help him understand.

Alley thought for a moment she wasn't supposed to even be talking to a stranger much less one that's extremely dangerous on full moons... but when did Alley ever do what people told her to do? Alley smiled mischievously and replied, "Nathaniel Prewitts."

"Nathaniel?" Remus asked looking incredulous, "he wasn't supposed to have kids!"

Alley blinked and held up a finger saying, "I think I missed something."

Remus grinned and replied, "Well, it's nothing compared to what your father missed."

Alley held a hand up to her chest and exclaimed, "Moi?"

"Yes, you," Remus replied with a slight smile, "your father wasn't supposed to have kids—it was the first clause in the contract!"

"What contract?" Alley asked looking curious but only mildly so—she had heard her parents talking about a contract more often than not...but only when they thought she wasn't around.

"The one disowning him," Remus replied, "It was all over the news, 'Prewitts disown eldest son and heir' all the girls thought it was romantic—him running off with some girl his parents didn't approve of and losing all his fortune for her."

Alley nodded her head and said, "Well, that explains it then. Ooh, look it's Tammy I'm going to go blab to her mum that she failed that test—excuse me."

Alley got up and went over to get Tammy in trouble. Tammy had gotten Alley grounded the time she slept over at Alley's house and revealed that she was beating kids up, and Alley swore she would have her vengeance.

"Is she always like that?" Remus asked with a raised brow,

"Always," Harry replied shaking his head mournfully, "Always."

"So what if he knew my parents, that doesn't automatically give him a right to adopt me."

"Harry, you're just being difficult, I mean, you were getting no where fast the way you were going," Alley teased, "but since you're so upset about not knowing the guy why don't you learn about him? Spend some time with him. Don't just grill him about your parents and this or that, get to know him like you did with me—treat him like a friend, not a potential parent."

Harry rolled his eyes and gave Alley a deeply pained look, "and you of course, having had loving parents your entire life, know everything about some guy popping out of no where wanting to adopt you."

"Well, of course," Alley said waving a hand to show her all-encompassing knowledge.

Harry sent her a dubious look.

"Okay, I just think it would work out, if you did it like that," Alley said, "and what's the hurt, as I said you're getting no where fast."

"Thank-you for believing in my self-perseverance," Harry muttered sardonically, "Maybe I should commit suicide, I'm only taking up space."

"Harry!" Alley exclaimed looking horrified, "If you aren't taking up space then someone else will and they might not have a brain and then I'll have to find a new lackey!"

Harry sighed over-dramatically and stood up from where they were sitting and said, "Well, now that I know I'm not appreciated, nor needed by anyone on this astral plane, I will leave this cruel, cruel world."

Alley began laughing.

"We're so pathetic," Harry said to Alley as he sat back down.

"I know," Alley agreed with a large grin.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Harry said waving a hand at Alley, "What have I got to lose."

"Nothing!" Alley answered clapping her hands cheerfully, "absolutely nothing!"

"I'll give Remus a shot then," Harry decided with an air of finality.

Alley stood up, held a hand out for Harry, and said, "Well, now that we're done contemplating your future—let's play tag!"


	4. Everything's Gonna Be All Right Rockabye

**Chapter Four: Everything's Gonna be All Right, Rock-a-bye...**

"Harry, why don't you work the problem on the board?"

Harry looked up and glanced at the blackboard then looked at Ms. Thomas a small blush slowly covering his cheeks. Then Harry whispered just loud enough for his teacher to hear, "I don't know how to work the problem."

Ms. Thomas smiled reassuringly at Harry and said, "Why don't you try it and I'll help you when you need it, okay."

By now all the other students were giggling, it was known Harry was always just barely passing and often always had problems with whatever it was they were doing in class. The only thing that Harry seemed to excel at was getting in trouble, which he did almost constantly.

Harry walked up to the board and picked up a piece of chalk and then turned to Ms. Thomas asking, "What do I do I do next?"

The class began laughing behind their hands, when Harry was going to get in trouble it was apparent right from the start, and it was always a show when it happened.

"Well, the problem is 23 minus 18, so you would borrow a number from the two," Ms. Thomas explained calmly.

Harry turned around and exclaimed, "What two?"

"The two in twenty-three," Ms. Thomas replied patiently.

"How can you borrow numbers from numbers?" Harry demanded putting a hand on his hip.

Ms. Thomas' patience was dwindling slowly as she replied, "Cross out the two."

Harry did as he was told and then waited for further instruction, and several other students snickered.

Ms. Thomas was about to explain further when the intercom came on: 'Ms. Thomas we need Harry Potter in the office to discuss something very important'.

Harry scrunched his brow wondering what could be so important.

"I'll send him down," Ms. Thomas told the office worker, "Go, Harry. Now who would like to work the problem?"

Several hands rose and Harry put the chalk down and walked over to the door, opening it. Then he stopped moving and said, "Five."

"Excuse me, Harry?" Ms. Thomas asked looking confused.

"It's five," Harry said waving a hand at the board. Then he walked out of the room and down to the office, if his guess was right Remus would be there with some social workers to see if what Remus claimed was true, to see if Harry was being abused in an environment where his cousin thrived extremely well.

Harry walked into the office and muttered, "I hate when I'm right."

In the room were the principal, Remus, and a woman in a black suit. When Harry walked into the room all their attention focused on him, the principal excused herself and Harry focused his attention on the woman and Remus.

"Harry Potter, I'm Kathleen Terry, I'm here to help you out, now first of all do you know Mr. Lupin?" the woman in the black skirt suit asked, she sounded overly nice. Harry wondered how often she saw a therapist; handling abuse claims like this all the time couldn't be mentally healthy.

Harry blinked and asked, "Who?"

Remus waved at him and said, "Remus Lupin, that's my name."

Harry nodded as his mouth formed and 'o' and he said, "Yes, I do know Remus."

This seemed to satisfy any further questions Kathleen had about Remus and Harry's relationship, Harry calling him by his first name.

"Well, Remus brought to my attention that your family hasn't been very..." Kathleen paused looking for a word to use to explain it to a six-year-old.

"Caring? Loving?" Harry suggested helpfully then his mouth quirked into a twisted smile and he added one more, "non-violent?"

"Yes," Kathleen continued in her overly friendly voice though she looked slightly shaken, "I was wondering if you could tell us if that's true?"

Harry could tell that Remus was practically itching to pull up his sleeves and reveal the bruises speckling his arm where the Dursley's had grabbed him too hard. Harry vaguely considered appeasing him for a moment...

"It's true," Harry replied they could handle this with words like adults.

Kathleen looked surprised but recovered quickly from it and then she let her curiosity get the better of her, "Why are you being so open about it?"

"My friend told me I was getting no where fast, and I knew I wasn't so I decided to help myself out..." Harry paused and thought for a minute before continuing, "that and I'm too young to have any manly pride, so I still have trusting tendencies, and therefore I see no reason _not_ to tell you."

Remus tilted his head and stared at Harry, whereas Kathleen turned to Remus and gave him an accusing look—like he had told Harry what to say.

"But," Harry added seeing Kathleen give Remus that look, "Since you don't believe me I guess you'll need proof?"

Kathleen turned to Harry just in time to see Harry pull off his long- sleeved shirt and see his arms and chest mottled with aging bruises, then he turned around and just below one of his shoulder blades was a large nasty blue bruise. Kathleen gasped and Remus sputtered.

"I got the one on my back from being shoved into the corner of the kitchen table for eating some of Dudley's snacks." Harry explained, while he pulled his shirt back on looking very embarrassed his face was flushed and he wouldn't look any of them in the eyes.

Kathleen sat down on the principal's desk and stared at Harry looking slightly upset with herself, probably for doubting Remus. Remus though had Harry locked in an unreadable look.

Kathleen asked a few more questions: how he got the other bruises, why he got in trouble for eating his cousin's snacks, how often is he fed, do they give him lunches/lunch money, etc.

After answering the questions it was decided that he would be removed from the Dursley's, the Dursley's would be arrested for child abuse and neglect, and that the social service would escort him home to get his things—if there were any—and then he would be escorted to an orphanage until he was placed in a foster home. But Remus said Harry would be welcome at his house until they placed him in a foster home... Kathleen decided that would be okay too, but only if Harry wanted to stay there.

Harry decided that he did, something made Harry trust Remus more that he could ever trust anyone else. Harry was sent back to class and Remus and Kathleen went to social services to fill out the needed paperwork.

* * *

"I heard you got called to the office," Alley said they were at lunch.

"Yes, I did," Harry replied as he grabbed one of her cookies, and began munching.

"What for?" Alley asked, "oh, and it's all over the school that you answered a math problem correctly without even working it." Alley sent Harry a slight smirk, "At the rate you're going you'll be in high school in a month."

"I was in the office because Remus' gone absolutely mental," Harry replied as he grabbed her sandwich and began eating it.

Alley bust out laughing and then looked at him saying, "You are the most evil person I know—you got your aunt and uncle arrested didn't you?"

Harry swallowed the bite of sandwich he had eaten and replied haughtily, "They had it coming."

"How'd you do it everyone said you weren't gone more than an hour, so I heard," Alley asked looking curious.

"I have my ways," Harry replied, "I took your advice and told somebody—I've got a doctors appointment after school, so they can asses the damage done and decide how long to put them in for."

Alley glanced at him with a smile teasing her lips as she muttered dryly, "Fun."

"Loads," Harry agreed in the same tone.

Alley laughed, she was acting like this because she knew Harry didn't want pity; he wanted to stop feeling like he had done something wrong, and so she was trying to cheer him up.

"I'm also going to go live with Remus," Harry added, "He was upset that he only knew about the bruises on my arms."

Alley stopped herself from looking at Harry in disbelief; she hadn't known it was that bad for him. If she had then she would have turned him in herself, now she felt bad for not noticing—then she realized she couldn't have known unless Harry told her so it wasn't really her fault, but that didn't stop her from feeling bad.

"Dudley's going to be on rampage once he gets stuck in an orphanage," Alley told Harry with a grin—she was looking forward to beating up her least favorite bully even more.

"No, he'll go live with Aunt Marge," Harry replied and his face screwed up into disgust at the thought of the woman. Harry took another bite of the sandwich, and once again pondered his impending future.

"Where does she live?" Alley asked not liking the sound of this Aunt Marge.

"Well, knowing her she'll move into the Dursley's house because she can," Harry replied not being happy about having to live in close vicinity of his 'Aunt' Marge _and_ Dudley.

"Family of charmers, huh?" Alley asked as she grabbed her milk before Harry could get to it.

"Oh, yes," Harry muttered sarcastically, "Everyone loves them, absolutely wonderful people."

"Sounds like it," Alley replied and then she coughed and leaned forward, "teacher just found out, and is making a mad dash for you."

Harry nodded and sent a glance behind Alley to see Ms. Thomas coming over to him and then he turned to Alley and asked, "Should we run?"

Alley glanced over to the teacher and then turned to Harry and nodded. They both stood up and went to throw away their food. Harry was watching his teacher who was gaining on them, and then another teacher stopped them.

"Why are you two up?" She asked.

"Well, Ma'am you see," Alley replied looking very serious, "My imaginary friend told me that the imaginary prince of evil has decided to commit imaginary murder and that I should move, before it happens."

"Go sit down," the woman replied with a tone of finality.

Then Ms. Thomas came up to them and asked to speak with Harry.

"I'm sorry Ms. Thomas, but I'd rather not," Harry replied sheepishly, the other teacher was making him shy. He had seen her with a group of fifth graders before but it was always when they walked past each other in the hall, which only happened when Harry got in trouble.

Ms. Thomas blinked in confusion, if there was one thing she hadn't seen it was a shy Harry.

Alley started laughing and everyone all of them stared at her and she stopped laughing self-consciously and explained, "My imaginary friend told me that in order to defeat the great imaginary prince of evil I must laugh."

Harry started laughing now and the two teachers looked at them in confusion. The teachers didn't realize that behind them a girl that was well known as being bullied was beating up a second grade boy who had picked on her for the last time. Then all the other students that poor boy had picked on joined in, and all the other kids threw food at him but more often than not it landed on his attackers.

Harry and Alley collapsed onto the floor laughing and then the two teachers turned around and immediately ran other to break the fight up.

"Go Terry!" Alley yelled cheering the girl on and clapping her hands vivaciously.

"Kick him where the sun don't shine!" Some kid yelled from across the room and Terry did kick him where the sun don't shine right as Ms. Thomas pulled her off of the boy.

Right then all the kids in the cafeteria turned back to face their table and began eating their food in silence. Like nothing had ever happened, it was so comical how they did it in unison Harry and Alley collapsed into giggles. Then everyone turned to look at them and they started laughing even harder.

Ms. Thomas took the two children to the office and Alley and Harry stood up.

Alley turned to Harry and declared that, "That was beautiful!"

"It was," Harry agreed then Harry thought for a moment and added, "He also had it coming."

Then Alley remembered the first playground rule she ever learned: Everybody gets theirs. And that was the one rule that was never broken even in real life, if you did something bad it would come back, and you would get what was yours. Like the Dursley's did, Harry felt that he was giving them what they deserved. Harry was carrying out what was in his opinion justice, and that was why he turned them in.

"I get it now, Harry," Alley told him, and Harry gave her one of his rare truly affectionate smiles. It was worth everything right then to see Harry happy and feeling loved and understood.

* * *

Harry looked around the house, it was decorated nicely and unlike the Dursley's house it looked lived in, something they couldn't pull off even in the messy bedrooms.

"This is nice," Harry mumbled as he looked at a mug that had a design on it from the Byzantine Empire. He noticed several other pieces from different eras in time—even a few fossils. Harry walked over and picked one up under Remus' watching eye, "Arthropod."

"Into history?" Harry asked as he wandered around Remus' living room further.

"Existence mainly," Remus replied watching Harry as though trying to figure out how he worked, "You know more than I do if you know what that fossil is."

"It's an Arthropod from the Paleozoic era," Harry explained softly putting the fossil down, "That's from the Byzantine empire," Harry pointed to the mug.

"No, that's from the Metropolitan Museum of Art," Remus replied with a slight smile.

"I was talking about the art not the mug," Harry retorted childishly.

Remus smiled and asked, "You hungry?"

Harry shrugged and wandered into the hallway, Remus followed him. Harry found the room he was going to stay in easily and without being told it was his he threw his backpack in the room and continued on. One of the rooms was closed and had heavy locks on it; Harry raised a brow in question.

"Where I go on full moons," Remus explained uncomfortably.

Harry nodded and continued on going through the house systematically, when he finished Harry turned to Remus his expression asking what they would do now.

"Why don't we eat something, I'm sure I have something you like," Remus said as he led Harry to the kitchen.

They were about thirty minutes into the meal when Harry said, "I've never been to a doctor's office before."

Remus remembered how the doctor had examined Harry, like he was trying to figure something out. Remus knew that it couldn't be good when the doctor took his blood sample.

"Do the always poke and prod you like that?" Harry asked breaking Remus from his reverie.

"No, not usually," Remus replied, "I don't know why he took your blood sample, but you did need those shots—I'm surprised you haven't caught any of those diseases. They're fairly common in kids."

"He also said something about my heart rate being erratic," Harry told Remus, "that it skipped beats, and that my breathing was also erratic—even more erratic than my heartbeat."

Remus nodded and then said, "Is that why he asked you to hold your breath?"

Harry nodded and leaned back into the chair he was sitting and asked, "How long can you hold your breath?"

"I don't know, why?" Remus asked he had remembered Harry holding his breath for exactly thirty seconds before releasing and pretending to be out of breath, but when the doctor turned away seconds later Harry had reached up and started playing with the arm band for taking blood pressure.

"Because, I can hold my breath for a _very_ long time," Harry replied as he picked at his food, glancing up at Remus shortly after through his feathery bangs.

"How long?" Remus asked putting his silverware down and giving Harry his full attention.

Harry whispered something inaudible.

"How long, Harry?" Remus asked with a little bit more force.

"Three and a half minutes," Harry replied, "exactly."

Remus closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair.

"I figured it out because I always wake up three and a half minutes after going to sleep," Harry added knowing Remus would listen, Remus would always listen, at least to him, "I finally realized it was because I hadn't been breathing...is that normal?"

Remus opened an eye and studied Harry for a moment before nodding and saying, "Yes, for you, it's perfectly normal."

"What about everyone else?" Harry demanded softly.

"You're not everyone else," Remus replied. His eyes wandered over to where his unopened pack of cigarettes were, if he opened them now then he really wouldn't be able to stop...he had told himself to leave them for a month, and he was only two days off...

"Are you trying to stop?" Harry asked having noticed what Remus was looking at.

"Yes," Remus replied absently and then he added, "Nasty habit, too."

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered, "Hypocrite."

"Well, it is," Remus said fixing Harry with a look, "and don't you dare start it."

Harry grinned and started eating again, watching Remus fight temptation.

After a few moments Harry playfully suggested, "Why don't you hide them, or throw them out."

Remus fixed him with a look and said, "If I did that then I'd be throwing away a perfectly good pack of cigarettes."

Harry snorted and began giggling, and Remus looked scandalized.

"For someone who doesn't want to smoke you certainly are attached to them," Harry told Remus as he reached out for a roll.

"They're my emergency pack," Remus explained to him, "I carry them just in case."

Harry started laughing at the absurdity of that statement and asked with a wide grin covering his face, "And what sort of emergency would you need them for?"

Remus shrugged and thought for a second before replying, "I don't know? Traffic jams."

* * *

Remus sighed as he heard Harry jump up in the dark gasping for air exactly three and a half minutes since the sounds of breathing stopped in the room. Minutes later breathing ceased in the room again, but instead of Harry waking up after three and a half minutes there was a weak drawing of air.

Remus stood by the door and listened to the irregular breathing and then slowly walked into the room trying to be as quiet as possible.

Remus strained his ears trying to listen for a heartbeat, but heard nothing. He walked closer to the bed and crouched down next to it listening—there it was—slow and weak, every so often a strong normal heartbeat, but only when Harry took a breath...it was unusual even for someone of Harry's species.

Remus wondered what the doctor would think about Harry's blood test results...he was at the age where he would start coming into his powers, it would be interesting to see.

Harry took a long breath and let it out with a sigh, Remus waited for him to take another breath, but that didn't happen for another minute. It was unusual, but Harry was an interesting mix, so there would be differences in him.

Remus stood up and walked over to the door pausing to listen to Harry's breathing, and then after hearing a breath being taken, Remus closed the door.

* * *

"Do I have to go to school?" Harry asked again, he was holding a spoon with cereal in it while pouting at Remus.

"Yes, you do," Remus replied, "an education is always worthwhile."

"But I already know everything," Harry whined pathetically.

Remus gave him a look that said 'eat your cereal, you're going to school and there's nothing you can do about it'.

Harry slurped the cereal and milk out of the spoon and repeated, "I already know everything."

Remus closed his eyes and took claming breaths then after a few moments said, "I know you know everything, but not sending you to school is considered neglect. Plus from what I gathered from the principal, you're a trouble-maker and you're barely passing."

Harry pouted and whined pitifully, "Remus, please."

"No," Remus replied calmly and held out two pieces of toast with jam on them, "here's your toast."

Harry took one and bit into it and then took the other one, "Oou, oh 'Emus," Harry swallowed the food and continued, "You really need to handle your anger better, at the rate your going you're likely to blow something up."

Remus rolled his eyes and grabbed his own breakfast to join Harry at the small bar in his kitchen.

"Well, you are," Harry continued, "You're introverted, and every so often it wouldn't kill you to let your anger out...just not too much and in a profitable way, like I did."

Remus snorted in good humor, for Harry was talking about when he was getting the Dursley's arrested.

Harry drew himself up in a self-righteous anger and said, "Hey, they got theirs!"

Remus raised an eyebrow and said, "Excuse me?"

"They got what was coming to them," Harry explained holding his arms out in order to pass the blame...but the toast kind of ruined the effect.

"Well, you're going to get yours if you don't get to school," Remus said, "now finish your breakfast—I'll drive you."

* * *

Remus was watching Harry watch TV, but he was paying more attention to his heart and breathing rate, Remus was waiting for a commercial to come on. Harry was the only person Remus knew who could watch educational channels without taking breaks.

Then, fortunately for Remus who was about to lose his patience again, a commercial came on.

"Doctor thinks you've got heart problems," Remus told Harry who tilted back his head and stared up at Remus in confusion.

"Why?" Harry asked searching Remus' face for an answer.

Remus smiled and replied, "Your heart doesn't beat right...he wants to put you on medication or operate. I talked to Kathleen about it—she's in charge of you, legally—and we decided to wait and see if you complained about it, after all you have lived six years with your heart."

"Then why tell me?" Harry asked knowing that there must be a reason behind it now.

Remus smiled and ruffled Harry's hair saying, "I just thought you should know."

"What, tell me," Harry asked pulling himself up to look at Remus.

"It's...well...I don't know," Remus replied, "It's just..."

"Well?" Harry asked again waiting for a reply, he was becoming really curious now. And with Harry's curiosity it was dangerous to intrigue him.

Remus studied Harry for a moment and replied, "You need to know, it will be easy to convince you that there's something wrong and then complicate your health later on."

Harry nodded slowly trying to remember any knowledge he might have on hearts to try and figure out what Remus meant. Harry heard an advertisement for a show on the pyramids and stored the show time away before asking, "Wouldn't an operation or medication fix my heart rather than complicate the matter?"

"One would think so," Remus replied smiling a little as though musing about the irony of what he and Harry said.

Harry's face screwed up in thought, Remus was sorely tempted to tell him not to hurt himself, and then Harry suddenly got an epiphany and asked, "Is it because, maybe, I'm not entirely human?"

"Wishful thinking?" Remus asked with a quirked eyebrow. He was not to be answered though, for that was when Harry's show came back on and Harry stopped paying attention to Remus.

Remus rolled his eyes and decided to go read something, he had nothing better to do, and Harry obviously didn't. They were both left bored and waiting for Harry's bedtime.

A few seconds after Remus had started reading his book in the kitchen under the ever present pack of emergency cigarette's eye; Remus heard Harry's bare feet pad on the linoleum floor. Remus looked down at the small child over his book.

"What're you reading?" Harry asked.

Remus tilted the book and looked at the cover and replied, "Urban Myths and Legends (I don't know if that's a real book or not, hell, if it's a TV show or not, and so just in case I don't own it.)."

"Interesting," Harry replied it was then that Remus noticed Harry was staring at him imploringly and wondered why.

Remus put the book down and waited for Harry to explain what he wanted...

"There _is_ something wrong with me isn't there?" Harry asked with his eyes focused on the ground.

"No," Remus replied softly, he had a feeling this was but the tip of the iceberg.

Harry looked up and pierced Remus with his green-brown/gold eyes and implored, "Then why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Because," Remus replied standing up and pulling Harry into his arms and holding him comfortingly, "nothing's going on, there's nothing wrong with you."

Harry grabbed onto Remus' shirt as tears began to slowly escape from his eyes, asking in a broken voice, "Then why did they say there was?"

"Who said that?" Remus asked softly as he began to rock Harry. He was forgetting that Harry was still a child, and a troubled one at that.

Harry sniffed and buried his face into Remus' shoulder, replying, "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

Remus closed his eyes as hate for the afore-mentioned flooded him, he fought to keep his voice level and soothing as he replied, "They did it because they didn't understand where you were coming from, and because they're idiots for not realizing what a wonderful child you are."

Harry curled up into Remus and sobbed, clutching at Remus like he was his lifeline. Remus sighed as he heard an almost inaudible whisper, "That won't stop it from hurting."

Remus held Harry and hummed him a lullaby, and after a long while Harry's sobs receded into hiccups and Harry fell asleep. Remus carried Harry into his room, and swiped a few tears off his cheeks before tucking him in and kissing his forehead.

Remus walked over to the door and watched Harry sleep, his hand poised on the light switch. Seconds later Remus flicked the lights off and closed his eyes listening to the uneven breathing.

"I know it doesn't stop the hurt...I just wish it did."


	5. In the End We Shall Achieve in Time

**Chapter Five: In the End We Shall Achieve in Time the Thing They Call Divine**

Harry padded into the kitchen wearing wrinkled clothes and wiping at his eyes. Remus was at the stove cooking scrambled eggs and toast; Harry walked over to him and tugged at his pant leg.

Remus looked down at Harry and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled softly. "I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"You had every right to react the way you did," Remus replied, "now go get dressed and I'll have breakfast ready when you get back, okay?"

Harry nodded mutely and did as told and went to get dressed.

When Harry walked back in and Remus was already eating his breakfast and had Harry's all ready to eat. Harry' eyes wandered around the kitchen something was not exactly right.

"You opened them!" Harry exclaimed pointing at the opened pack of cigarettes.

Remus nodded, not looking the least bit guilty as he munched on his eggs.

Harry's face twisted into a frown and he visibly crumpled with despair as he asked, "It was me wasn't it? It was my fault."

"No it wasn't," Remus replied going over to Harry and guiding him over to the breakfast bar, "I was long overdue, you had nothing to do with it."

"That's what you want me to think," Harry told Remus, "but I know I was the catalyst to you opening those cigarettes. I know...I'm too smart not to know."

"I'm sure you are," Remus replied as he picked Harry up and sat him down in his chair.

"You only opened those because I gave you more stress than you're used to handling—I should go live at an orphanage—you'll be better off that way," Harry said not touching his breakfast, "A couple of kids at school live in the orphanage nearby, I'll just go there with them—"

"Are you prone to wallowing in self-pity?" Remus asked smiling as he studied Harry, who had broken out into a blush at Remus' question.

"I'm not wallowing," Harry protested. "I'm just trying not to be a burden."

Remus rolled his eyes and began eating his breakfast; Harry watched him and then also picked up his fork and also began eating.

After a few seconds Harry looked at Remus and asked, "What's your family like?"

Remus put his fork down and thought for a moment before replying, "They're crazy."

"Perhaps I should elaborate," Harry said. "Are your parents still alive and do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"My father is dead," Remus replied his face suddenly cloudy. "He died on a camping trip. My mother is still alive and I have three older siblings: Marcia, Canady, and Lucas—they're triplets."

Harry nodded silently encouraging Remus to continue.

"They're insane," Remus said smiling, "my brother, Lucas, dropped out of magical school and began doing improv; my sister, Marcia, is currently in jail for bombing the French Ministry—she's also writing a book on why she did it—she says it's corrupt; and my other sister, Canady, is somewhere in Russia—we're not quite sure what she's doing."

Harry was grinning after hearing about Remus' siblings and then he asked, "What about your mom?"

"Well, she's a secret agent in the French ministry, so we're never really too sure...once we thought she was dead and we lived at an orphanage for a year." Remus told Harry with a grin, "our greatest fear is that she might have just had us because she was told to marry dad on an undercover mission."

"Wow," Harry muttered looking surprised, "is that where your brother and sisters get it from?"

"Oh yeah," Remus replied nodding, "that's definitely it."

"And your dad?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, not to disappoint you but he was a Harvard graduate," Remus replied, "a physician, and couldn't speak a word of French, but that's okay because mom couldn't speak English—America and Britain were out of her assigned district."

Harry tilted his head and looked very confused asking, "How did they talk to each other?"

"They both knew Greek," Remus replied shaking his head while smiling fondly at the memory of his parents.

Harry grabbed his toast and got down off the chair saying, "I think it's time to go to school."

"What happened to all that curiosity?" Remus asked as he grabbed Harry's other piece of toast (The only breakfast food he seemed to eat) and followed him out.

"I've heard enough," Harry told Remus striking a dramatic pose in the middle of the small entry hall.

Remus shook his head with his eyes slightly widened in disbelief and said, "Honey, you ain't heard nothing yet." (If anyone can tell me where that line's from I'll do whatever they want to my story—even if I don't like it...hint: it's a movie and honey isn't part of it).

Harry gave Remus a funny look and then walked out of the house, and Remus followed him out laughing.

* * *

"...So get ready, so get ready, 'cause here I come." (Don't own this kick-arse song by the Temptations).

Alley was watching Harry who was singing and dancing around her on the playground at recess. He'd been singing the song all morning and had just about taught everyone in the classroom the entire song, just by singing it.

"All my friends should want you too, I understand it, be all right. I hope I get to you before they do," Harry spun around and pointed at Alley, "the way I planned it, be outta' sight."

"You'll be out of sight if you don't stop singing that song," Alley told him in all seriousness.

"So twiddle-ee-dee, twiddle-ee-dum, look out baby 'cause here I come."

Alley stood glaring and Harry grabbed her wrists and began spinning her around.

"And I'm bringing you a love that's true, so get ready, so get ready," Harry let her go, leaving Alley slightly dizzy, but continued singing, "I'm gonna try to make you love me too, so get ready, so get ready cause here I come!"

"Well, that was thoroughly awful," Alley complained frowning.

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered, "Music-hater."

"I'm not hating the music, I'm hating the singer."

"You fiend!" Harry yelled in mock-outrage, "How dare you insult my singing abilities!"

"Somebody needs to," Alley retorted with a play smirk.

"News," A girl called as she ran up towards them.

Alley and Harry turned around; Harry was humming and swinging his hips with the tune that had apparently started over in his head. Alley sent him a warning look.

"What is it, Padeline?" Alley asked as the girl skidded to a stop in front of them.

Padeline grinned and said, "End of year musical is Sleeping Beauty." (Don't own it).

"Oh, great," Harry muttered sarcastically, "yet another way for all of the Brittany's and Jonathon's in the first grade classes to show off their acting and singing skills...rather, lack thereof."

Alley scrunched up her face in disgust and nodded mutely in agreement of Harry's comment.

"But..." Padeline said with a sneaky smile, "The two of you are going to get parts."

"What?" They both exclaimed simultaneously.

Padeline nodded and said, "They don't want you to mess it up."

"That's insanity," Harry mumbled.

"Well," Alley said a sly smirk crossing her face.

Harry looked at her and also began smirking having caught her thought.

Padeline looked at them trying to figure out what was on between their shared smirks and asked, "What are you two thinking?"

Harry broke the look and nodded saying, "Oh, yeah that will work."

"It should," Alley agreed, "but we'll have to wait."

"Good things come with time," Harry added, nodding mournfully.

* * *

Remus was walking by the living room when he heard someone talking very fast and... in a foreign language. Remus turned and looked into the room that was now predominantly dominated by Harry, and saw him staring at the TV. Remus walked in and also began watching the brightly dressed people.

"What language is that?" Remus asked Harry after one of the people had apparently cracked a joke, because everyone on the TV as well as Harry laughed.

Harry shrugged and replied, "I think it's Indian."

"You think it's Indian?" Remus asked Harry.

Harry snickered at something and replied, "I don't question, I just watch."

"You can understand that?" Remus asked Harry in disbelief.

Harry nodded and continued watching the program.

"Can you speak Indian?" Remus asked curiously.

Harry shrugged and waved his hand in a so-so way.

"Any other languages you can speak?" Remus asked he leaned down onto the back of the couch.

"Japanese and Italian," Harry replied, "My babysitter taught me...she had nothing better to do."

"Hmm...anything else I should know?" Remus asked with a grin.

Harry grinned and tilted his head back to look at Remus and replied, "I've got this hideous scar on my forehead."

Remus chuckled and replied, "I hadn't noticed."

"I'm addicted to chocolate."

"Most people are," Remus replied.

"I'm four inches shorter than the shortest person in my class."

"That's impressive," Remus told Harry chuckling, "Being four inches shorter than yourself."

Harry grinned and added, "On April fool's day, I threw a fish at my teacher."

Remus quirked an eyebrow, and Harry smirked.

Harry nodded and thought for a moment and the smirked saying, "I can do advanced algebra in my head, understand Shakespeare, and write on a ninth grade level—when I want to."

"Touché."

Harry nodded smugly and went back to watching the TV; Remus ruffled Harry's hair and began walking out.

"Oh, and Remus?" Harry called, Remus turned to look at him, "I can also say 'I don't understand English' in four different languages."

Remus laughed and left Harry to watch his program in peace.

* * *

Harry was quietly eating his toast as he read through a book on WWII; Remus was only picking at his food though and was looking extremely pale and not at all well.

"Harry," Remus said, Harry looked up from the book, "You're going to stay over at Ms. Figg's tonight, okay."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because, it's a full moon tonight," Remus replied not quite looking Harry in the eye.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about and why am I going over to Ms. Figg's house?" Harry asked looking up at Remus in the most innocent way, "I'm going to need a better reason than that."

"Firstly: I can't take care of you, secondly: I'm extremely dangerous as a werewolf, and if you're here there's a fairly good chance of you getting bitten, thirdly: I don't have the potion so I can't control my transformation," Remus said tapping off a finger for each one, "and finally: I've been around you long enough know that you'll go and open the room up after I've gone in and transformed

Harry shut the book and slammed a hand down on the table exclaiming, "That is so unfair!"

"I think it's perfectly fair," Remus replied.

"It's not," Harry said pouting, "I want to stay here."

"You can't," Remus said wearily.

"Why not?" Harry whined.

"It's dangerous," Remus sighed—he was losing the little energy he had saved up to argue with Harry very quickly.

Harry snorted and asked, "You, dangerous? That's rich."

Remus rolled his eyes and asked, "Why do you want to stay?"

Harry grinned and replied, "Same reasons you want me to leave, not only that, but if I don't fight this decision now then I'll be going to Mrs. Figg's until I become legal."

Harry paused and added, "You also wouldn't hurt me... I know you wouldn't."

"No, I would not hurt you," Remus agreed, "but I can't control what I do as a werewolf."

"Yes, but the werewolf's you and you just said you wouldn't hurt me," Harry retorted.

"I don't think consciously as a werewolf—it's all feelings."

"So you secretly hate me, "Harry asked with raised eyebrows, "and you want to maul me?"

"No," Remus said closing his eyes and reaching up to massage his temples.

"So, you wouldn't hurt me, and you aren't nearly annoyed enough with me to want to cause serious damage, so why would you hurt me even if you had no control over yourself?" Harry asked, deciding to be the voice of reason.

"Harry," Remus said gently, "it doesn't matter who you are, werewolves are bloodthirsty creatures—I'd hurt my mother even if I didn't want to in werewolf form."

"Yes, but you are harboring hostility for your mother," Harry explained, "you'd hurt her because you're afraid that she might have just had you because she'd been told to."

"Yes, doctor," Remus muttered sarcastically.

Harry sent Remus a chastising look and continued, "But you have no hostility towards me, I just annoy you every so often."

"Harry give it up, you're not staying here." Remus told him with an air of finality.

Harry sighed and then remained silent for a few moments. Harry knew Remus would hurt him, but Harry couldn't seem to get Remus to believe it. But he had to, even if it meant sneaking in here in the wee hours of the morning and letting Remus out of that stupid room to prove it.

"Remus," Harry whined softly, "you won't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?" Remus asked, all ready too tired to fight back, "you've known me for just under two months."

"Because," Harry replied, "you won't."

Remus gave Harry a look and sighed in defeat saying, "If you can prove it to me then I'll let you stay."

"Really?" Harry asked, practically bursting at the seams with excitement.

Remus nodded and tiredly replied, "Really."

"It's a deal!" Harry exclaimed.

Remus sighed, and resumed picking at his food. That kid had him wrapped around his little finger, and they both knew it. The good thing was that Harry could not prove that Remus wouldn't hurt him, not without being here while Remus transformed...which Harry would do if it came down to that. That kid had a few problems with being wrong...

Remus lanced at the clock and was glad to see it was time for Harry to go to school. Remus stood up and said, "Come on Harry, I'm going to drive you to school."

Harry nodded and stood up; Remus swore he saw something flicker through Harry's eyes...but...no; he must have been seeing things.

Harry walked over to Remus and wrapped his arms around Remus' legs. Then looked up at Remus with wide, childishly innocent eyes, Remus felt a smile tug at his lips as he leaned down to pick Harry up. Harry snuggled into Remus' hold.

Harry smiled and looked up at Remus and said, "That's why you won't hurt me."

Remus raised an eyebrow. Harry sighed in annoyance and splayed his hand over Remus' heart and explained, "I'm here and that's why you won't hurt me."

* * *

"This is insanity."

Harry smiled exuberantly at Remus and said cheerfully, "No, it's not."

"How did I let a six-year-old talk me into putting him into mortal danger?" Remus demanded rhetorically.

Harry smiled and said in an almost taunting way, "You need to calm down, you're wasting energy."

"This is insanity," Remus repeated for the eighth time in thirty minutes.

"This is fun," Harry told Remus pretending not to have heard him, "it's like waiting to die."

Remus covered his face in his hands trying not to react to that comment.

"Or something equally inevitable like..." Harry paused and frowned looking for an answer then his face lit up and he continued, "Unconsciousness. Or maybe bleeding—that's inevitable too."

Remus peeked at Harry through his hands and saw that the child was really having fun with this.

"Getting hurt in general," Harry continued, "But at the moment, I feel like I'm waiting to _die_."

Remus bit back a groan, had he not been so tired he most defiantly would have done something about Harry... but as it were...

"Do you know what dying feels like?" Harry asked in an extremely pleasant voice, "It feels like you're being suffocated, _suffocated_ by waiting."

"You're insane," Remus told Harry through his hands.

"It feels like you're waiting in line for something really good but you know that when you get there it's going to be gone," Harry continued with only an amused grin showing that he heard Remus.

"And suicidal," Remus added.

"It feels like you've know you've drank poison and only have a few hours to live," Harry continued, "and you know you can't do anything exciting because then the poison would spread faster. And so you're stuck wondering whether or not you want to enjoy your last hours, or live longer."

"And you also have a grim sense of humor for being so young."

Harry gave him sidelong grin and said, "You know you love me."

"Well, one of us is sure enough to risk his life on it." Remus retorted.

"Remus!" Harry gasped in shock, "When did you start developing suicidal tendencies?"

"I can't stay in here," Remus muttered wearily as he stood up and was rewarded with a wave of dizziness, and he staggered out of the room leaving a pouting Harry in his wake.

"Remus," Harry called as he stood up and followed him out of the room, "where are you going?"

"My room," Remus called back.

Harry smiled and practically skipped into his room and jumped on the bed Remus was laying on. Remus sighed in pain as a sharp wave of dizziness hit him as the bed bounced and jolted him.

"You're worse than a sick puppy," Remus muttered hoping that Harry didn't hear him.

Harry scrunched up his brow in confusion and asked, "Are you speaking from experience?"

Remus stared at Harry like he was insane and then shook his head slowly, looking shocked at the insinuation.

"I'm gonna try to make you love me too, so get ready, so get ready, cause here I come," Harry sang as he bounced the bed.

"If you wanna play hide-and-seek with love let me remind you, it's all right," Remus sang picking up the next verse with a smile. Harry grinned and bounced on the bed as Remus finished the verse.

Harry picked up the chorus and bounced the bed more violently, "And I'm bringing you a love that's true so get ready, so get ready, I'm gonna try to make you love me too, so get ready, so get ready, 'cause here I come."

Remus groaned and put a hand on Harry's arm saying, "I think that's enough for now, if you remember I'm not well."

Harry pouted and leaned back on his haunches. Then after a moment he declared, "I like that song!"

"I like it too," Remus replied, tiredly.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Why do you like it?" Remus asked in return.

"Because it's a good song," Harry replied, "why do you like it?"

Remus sighed; he wasn't up to fighting with a know-it-all six year-old and replied, "It reminds me of someone."

"Who?" Harry asked curiously leaning over so he could make eye contact with Remus.

"Someone you've never met," Remus replied as snappishly as a person lacking any energy could manage to be.

Harry pouted at Remus silently begging with his eyes to be answered.

Remus ignored him and asked, "Are you hungry? I could have something ordered in, if you are."

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Harry replied then he began bouncing the bed in anticipation, "what are you going to order? Pizza? 'Cause I love pizza, I eat it all the time at lunch."

Remus grabbed Harry's wrist and commanded, "Harry stop."

Harry's big green/gold eyes widened with tears and he nodded slowly.

Remus bit back a groan and pulled Harry into a hug and said, "Harry, I've told you several times today that I'm ill, and that I can't take loud noises, bright lights, or being bounced or jolted. I don't mean anything personal by it I just have a headache."

Harry nodded into Remus' chest his small frame racked by small sobs every once in awhile.

"I'll order in some pizza, okay?" Remus told Harry in his calming voice, "How would that be?"

Harry nodded again this time sniffling as he did so.

Remus reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone and ordered a pizza for him and Harry. It was five thirty; he had a couple of hours before...

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled into Remus' chest, "I forgot."

Remus smiled fondly at Harry and began rubbing circles on the boy's back. Remus felt his anger rise at the Dursley's once again; Harry was so small he looked more like a three of four year-old than a six year old. He was just so tiny! Remus shook his head to dislodge the angering thought...maybe Harry would get up to an average size while living with him—while he lived with him. The social service probably would put him in with a foster family; a family would be a better place for a neglected and abused child, certainly better than an unmarried werewolf who was on strict orders to stay very far away from the-boy-who-lived.

Harry soon faded into sleep nestled in Remus' arms. Remus began re-reading the book he had finished last night and waited for the pizza guy to show up. When the door bell rang nearly an hour later Harry woke up and grabbed Remus' hand pulling him to the door blabbing on about something... Remus assumed it was pizza.

Soon after they were both sprawled on the living room floor eating through the box of pizza, Remus wasn't helping their progress much...

"Remus, can you teach me French?" Harry asked before sticking a pepperoni in his mouth.

"I could," Remus replied thoughtfully.

"Why don't you have an accent?" Harry asked while pulling the crust off his slice and sticking that in his mouth.

"My father spoke English with an English accent and my siblings and I learned English from him so we would have the same accent he did, that and I've been living in England for most of the past thirteen years." Remus replied.

"What have you been doing?" Harry asked while taking a large bite out of his slice of pizza.

"Going to school and trying to get a steady job," Remus replied while holding out a napkin to Harry who had tomato sauce all on his mouth—how it got there was beyond Remus.

"Do you know Greek?"

"Very little, my father died when I was eight," Remus replied. "My mother had no reason to speak Greek, because he wasn't around, I lost much of the ability."

"How'd your dad die?" Harry asked.

"He was attacked by a werewolf," Remus replied with his eyes looking haunted by the memory.

"How much older are your siblings?" Harry asked.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Remus demanded.

Harry grinned and said in a singsong voice, "Might as well be."

"Uh huh, right," Remus replied nodding, "I don't like twenty questions."

"Spoilsport!" Harry exclaimed teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah," Remus replied tossing his hand at Harry.

"When do you need to go into that room-thing?" Harry asked pouting at the thought of the room-thing.

Remus glanced at the window and then at the clock, the window again and then replied, "Thirty minutes or so. Why, you going to have a party?"

Harry giggled and replied, "I wish."

"That's good," Remus replied with a playful grin at Harry—Harry thought he almost looked well again except for the pale tired look, "because I don't want a whole bunch of trouble-making elementary students running around my house doing god-knows-what little kids do."

Harry pouted and replied, "Hey! I take offense to that!"

"I'm just playing," Remus replied waving a hand at him lazily, "now, eat the rest of your pizza."

Harry stuck out his bottom lip in mock defiance and resolutely took a bite of his pizza.

* * *

"Bed at eight-fifteen," Remus told Harry, "and I mean lights off and you in bed, not going into my room and 'multi-tasking' (watching TV and reading at the same time). Brush your teeth, no eating afterwards—it ruins the point—am I forgetting something?"

Harry bunched up his face thinking and after a few seconds shook his head.

"I was testing your honesty, just so you know—don't you dare try it!" Remus told Harry, "You will not, under any circumstances, open that door. Not even if there's a fire, not even if aliens are abducting you, not even—"

"What if, and this is purely hypothetical, some guy came here and tried to kidnap me in order to charge a kings random for me because I'm abnormally famous somewhere?" Harry asked his large grin revealing he had no idea that the actuality of that happening was quite probable—except that the only people who would kidnap him would probably kill him soon after.

"In that case you hide," Remus replied, "it's morally wrong to set a werewolf on someone."

Harry held up a finger and started, "But..."

"It's morally wrong." Remus repeated stressing the 'morally'.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "but..."

"It's morally wrong," Remus said annunciating the sentence.

"Okay," Harry mumbled, "I get the point."

Remus nodded and wondered if he had left anything out.

"Butwhatifheorshewasalreadyawerewolf?" Harry demanded.

Remus opened his mouth to reply, then stopped and shook his head saying, "I think you'd know if a person was a werewolf...on a _full_ moon."

Harry blew a raspberry at Remus and replied, "You're no fun!"

Remus ruffled Harry's hair and glanced at a window—it was dark already...

"The door will lock after I go in, so don't worry about locking it—not that you would, _don't_ open the door to the room, and go to bed and lie there at eight-fifteen," Remus recited to Harry.

Harry nodded, "All right..."

Remus leaned down and pecked a kiss onto Harry's forehead whispering, "Goodnight."

Harry nodded and beamed at Remus chirping his own 'goodnight' in reply.

Remus walked over to the door and it clicked open automatically, Remus turned and gave a smile to Harry who returned it, and then he walked into the desolate area not sparing a glance to the places in the wall where the insulation leaked out. His place was in the middle of the room where a single thread of moonlight fell on the floor. He waited for a chink to let him know that he was locked in the hellhole before he could do so though.

There it was—Remus took a breath and walked into the light, it fell upon his eyes and he felt fur flutter into existence across his skin.

* * *

Harry was staring blankly at the TV watching the people animatedly talk in Indian, he absolutely loved the Indian channel. It was so cool, and no one seemed to know what they were saying, Harry thought it was some weird thing that adults did. Pretend not to know what people were saying, and learning languages didn't take years of lessons—you just had to listen to people talk it. Adults were weird.

Harry stood up, he was hungry and a commercial was scheduled to come on right about—there we go. Harry skipped into the kitchen and dug the box of pizza out of the refrigerator—now what to do for six minutes...

There was that book Remus was reading, Harry pulled a slice of pizza out and skipped into Remus' room. Harry thought that was where he left—bingo.

Harry began flipping through it, Harry didn't think there was much reason to waste your time reading all the words if something could be explained in fewer words, it should be, and if it couldn't you could always go back and re-read the sentence. Then Harry memorized the page number he was on and ran back into the living room right as the show came back on.

Harry began reading the book while listening to the TV...multi-tasking. When the show went off, Harry went into the kitchen for another slice of pizza, but then he heard something coming from the direction the room...Harry made a mental note to think up a better name for it, and headed over.

Remus wasn't happy about something, he was whimpering. Crying, as Alley had called it. Maybe he had hurt himself...Harry wasn't sure what real werewolves locked up in rooms did to themselves. He only knew what they did when they were loose...not that Remus was the type to run around and eat people. Remus was the type to faint at the sight of blood. Harry grinned at the thought of Remus in werewolf form passing out because he was eating someone and they bled.

Maybe he was about to pass out now because he was bleeding, and that was why he was whimpering.

Or maybe, Remus was hungry; dogs whimpered when they were hungry—there he goes again. Maybe he was a psychic werewolf and maybe Harry _was_ going to be kidnapped and he was mourning his loss.

Or maybe...Harry felt his mouth being pulled into a smirk as he reached for the first lock...he wanted to be let out. Harry's hand strayed to the next lock, and the next, and the next...and finally the last one. Then Harry took a deep breath and placed his hand on the handle—it was Showtime.

* * *

Remus jolted awake, something was _kicking_ him. Something was in his bed and was kicking him, the only thing he had in his house that could do that was Harry, but Harry was a pretty sound sleeper for a six year old. But something was kicking him, Remus opened an eye and saw that it was indeed Harry kicking and mumbling in his sleep about evil singing purple dinosaurs. Remus shrugged; perhaps he had had a bad dream and had come in...Why was Remus in Harry room? Why was he even in the main part of the house, last night was a full moon—dear god, that child _was_ suicidal.

Remus sat up violently and looked at Harry searching for any sort of injury, but Harry was uninjured, kicking at purple dinosaurs, and mumbling about mutinying against public television.

It was cute—but extremely wrong, Harry should be just a little bit hurt...not the Remus wanted him to be—Remus would prefer being kicked at over that.

Remus closed his eyes and felt a headache coming on; this was way too much action for him after transforming. He sighed and laid his head back on the pillow, it didn't make any sense...well, it would have if...but no, Harry was not a hybrid anything, no matter how much his instincts told him that Harry was his. He couldn't be because his baby had died—wait no, that's what Dumbledore said, the doctor said security hadn't been good enough and that his baby had been kidnapped, and that's when Dumbledore said that he _had_ been kidnapped. The little baby Remus had spent so much time planning, carefully, planning for.

Maybe Remus' babe had fallen victim to the baby-napping that had been so common six years ago. Babies going missing from the hospital a day or so after they were born...it would make sense. But it would, in retrospect make the hideous blame game and break-up that followed the 'death' seem perfectly ridiculous.

And if Harry was his missing child, which he obviously was because he had survived a night with a wild werewolf and werewolves would only refrain from harming mates and children while transforming. Since Harry was his child, was alive and well, then Remus had broken up with his mate—the only person he could ever love—for no reason.

Remus groaned and felt his heart ache for his lost mate, the mate he had lost because...of Dumbledore, Dumbledore who had told Remus to stay away from Harry—his baby.

* * *

"What are you looking for?"

Remus came out from the closet that led into a small storage room and set a box down on the bed Harry was jumping on.

Remus waved a hand at the box and replied, "I was looking for this. Stop jumping on the bed."

"One fell down and broke his head," Harry sang while continuing to jump, "Mama called the doctor and the doctor said, 'No more monkeys jumping on the bed'."

"If you fall I won't call a doctor," Remus told Harry as he seized him mid- jump and set him on the floor. Harry pouted up at him and then climbed back onto the bed.

"What's in it?" Harry asked looking at Remus rather than the box.

"Something that will get rid of these," Remus replied as he held out his bitten up arms, that if left unattended would leave rather nasty scars.

Harry cringed at the fresh wounds that appeared to have just recently scabbed over.

"Did I do anything after you let me out of that room?" Remus asked picking the top off the box.

"No, not really—you just acted like a dog—I was disappointed," Harry told him looking at the contents of the box with interest. "You even made me go to bed on time, and brush my teeth first...you were disgustingly responsible." Harry scoffed and added, "Dangerous my arse!"

Remus looked up from the box and demanded, "What did you just say?"

"Arse," Harry replied, "a-r-s-e."

"You're not going to say that anymore—say butt or hindquarters, or something only mildly vulgar," Remus told him sternly and then he gave up on finding while it was still in the box and dumped the contents out on the bed, spreading them out around Harry who seized a moving picture and stared at it in fascination.

Harry dropped the picture and grabbed a badge holding it up to Remus' nose and asking, "What's this?"

Remus blinked and pulled away from it to get it into focus and smiled sadly replying, "It's my prefect badge."

Harry dropped it and pulled out a stick, "What's this?"

"My wand," Remus replied absently while looking for whatever it was he was trying to find, "now, put it down before you kill something."

Harry dropped it and pulled out a newspaper article and scanned it then he asked, "Remus, why couldn't they call me something cool like—will-not-be- killed-boy or the unkillable Harry Potter?"

Remus glanced up at him and saw the article and decided it was mostly self- explanatory.

"I mean the-boy-who-lived is kind of boring, not to mention it tells you exactly what I did—not that my names didn't but, it's just awful," Harry grinned at Remus and asked, "Can I revolt?"

Remus shook his head and replied, "No, you're the-boy-who-lived you need to live with it."

"Please, they're the ones who worship me," Harry told Remus, "I mean what did I do—I blew somebody up, what's special about that?"

"The person you blew up was evil and was trying to take over the world," Remus said as he picked up an abnormally large lent ball and stared at it in confusion.

"Sounds like a chance thing to me, I think I should get rid of this heinous scar they seem to fall over themselves about," Harry told Remus, "I've always wanted to grow my hair out—like those people in rock bands or the older kids that dress in black, but I can't because of that stupid scar...I don't want my forehead to be a symbol."

Remus nodded and made an affirmative noise in the back of his throat, while still staring at the lent ball.

"I should it get it removed—assert my individuality," Harry continued, "throw these people's egotisms where the sun don't shine."

Remus nodded, while he was picking apart the lent ball, trying to figure out how it came into being. Then it suddenly just broke him half.

"I think they'd deserve it," Harry told Remus, "Exploiting me like that, I don't like pompous people, they need to be taught lessons—can I get a cat Remus, maybe steal Shadow from Ms. Figg—Ron-lord-priss was pompous and look where it got him. It got him a permanently scarred hand is what it got him. I think I should scar these people's egos, show them they can't use people for their own gain."

Remus was staring at the two halves of the lent ball in absolute mystification.

Harry stopped his rant and picked up a small tub that looked to hold some sort of white cream.

Remus dropped one half of the lent ball and tore the other one in half.

Harry twisted off the top to the tub and sniffed at it, recoiling in disgust when the strong herbal smell assaulted his nose. Harry glanced up at Remus who was engrossed with the lent ball.

"Remus?" Harry asked, "What's this?" He held the tub up to Remus' nose.

Remus pulled back violently when the smell hit him, and then he gasped in surprise saying, "You found it!" Remus dipped his fingers in the tub and began rubbing it into the bite marks on his arm.

"Yeah, I did find it," Harry replied blandly, "what is it?"

Remus dipped his fingers into the mix again turned to the mirror and pulled his shirt off with one hand and began rubbing it into one of several bite marks.

"Remus! What is it?" Harry demanded.

"Scar cream, it heals scars," Remus replied absently, worrying more about the cleaning healing wound—Remus spun around yelling, "NO!" then he sighed and leaned against the mirror.

Harry was slowly pulling his hand away from his forehead, smiling guilty, and asked, "Is it supposed to tingle?"

* * *

Remus sighed and dropped Harry's bangs, "Well, congratulations, it's gone and it's not coming back."

"Score one for individuality," Harry exclaimed holding a finger up for visual conformation.

"I'm sure," Remus replied, with a slight smile at Harry's exuberance.

"That's mean," Harry said pouting at him.

Remus glanced at the clock it was about lunch time—he was lucky it was a Saturday, because he had forgotten all about Harry going to school.

"Why don't we go out to eat today," Remus asked.

Harry nodded fervently with a wide smile.

"Go get your shoes on then," Remus told Harry who ran off to get his shoes. Remus sighed and wondered just how much trouble he would get into for losing Harry's scar, but then again what right did Dumbledore have to play in his and Harry's life. Dumbledore had done so much to them that Remus was lucky to even _know_ that his child was alive.


	6. When I Cry for Me I Cry for You

I appreciate everyone who has reviewed thus far, and I'll do reveiw responses once I finish rewriting the rest of the story...which will be a mess, in the meantime /snickers/ here'sChapter Six (the name of chapter six is a line from a song called in the meantime...I'm easily amused)

**Chapter Six: When I cry for me I cry for you**

Kathleen smiled at Harry and bent down so she was eye to eye with him and asked, "How are you Harry?"

Harry blinked at her and mutely fumbled with his shirt hem.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Kathleen told him a soft comforting smile gracing her face. "This is Mary Howlsen; she just wants to talk to you for a little bit. Is that okay."

Harry gave no reaction that revealed he had been listening to her.

Kathleen's smile didn't falter, she had been working in social services for eight years and she knew not to stop smiling, a child could take it the wrong way. Kathleen smiled and stood up placing a hand on Harry's back and carefully guiding him into a conference room.

* * *

"Remus? Who is that Mary Howlsen woman?" Harry asked later on as they were eating dinner in a restaurant. 

"She's a lawyer hired by the state for the prosecution in the case of the Crown vs. the Dursleys," Remus replied.

Harry wiggled uncomfortably in his child's seat and asked, "Will I have to testify?"

"I don't know," Remus replied, "Do you want me to ask?"

"If you would," Harry replied, "I would appreciate it."

"All right I will," Remus replied, "You are due back there next week."

"What for?" Harry asked looking surprised.

"They're going to try and place you in a foster family," Remus replied, and then seeing Harry's confused look he asked, "I forgot to tell you didn't I?"

Harry nodded, "I think you did...are they just going to pick one for me?"

"No," Remus replied, "you get to pick a family, it's sort of like a job interview and you're the boss who's hiring."

"Oh...I get that."

* * *

Harry was leaning against the wall of the school and Alley was lying on the ground next to him thinking, it was recess. 

"When will they announce the school play?" Alley asked mostly rhetorically.

"In music class more than likely..." Harry replied, continuing on sarcastically, "if I know this school they're going to do the 'happy' Disney version that's a musical and so we'll be learning the songs in there."

Alley rolled her eyes and snorted saying, "It's always a musical all the little children have to be involved—"

"That's what we can do!" Harry exclaimed, "The music—we can do something with the chorus, Most of the classes will make it up and everyone in them knows us and will listen to us."

Alley nodded the plan would work in her mind.

"But how..."

"That's the million pound question."

* * *

Kathleen smiled at Harry who was hiding behind Remus' legs, and peeking out at the just-under-middle-age couple. 

"Hi, Harry," Kathleen said, "this is May and Paul Johnson."

Harry ducked behind Remus' legs and stayed there. Remus smiled at May, Kathleen, and Paul and then explained, "Harry is extremely shy."

May and Paul gave each other looks saying that they thought shyness was an endearing quality in children. Harry pulled on Remus' pant leg; Remus knelt down and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Can I fire them now?" Harry asked in childish sincerity, "They're too happy."

Remus chuckled and said, "Why don't you see what they're like, hmm, they're shy with you too."

Harry looked past Remus at them and said, "They scare me...I'm firing them."

"Harry, love," Remus said reaching up to massage his temple, "Just talk to them."

Harry pouted and looked at the Johnson's again...they were still too happy. Harry looked at Remus and fervently shook his head.

"Say 'hi'," Remus told Harry.

"Hi." Harry mumbled just loud enough for them to hear. The Johnson's smiled endearingly.

"How old are you?" May asked in a sweet voice.

Harry smiled widely and replied, "eight and a half, next week."

Remus turned and stared at him and exclaimed, "_Harry_!"

Harry giggled, promptly flushed, and then darted behind Remus' legs.

May smiled and asked, "How old are you really honey?"

"Six."

"That's very nice, are you in first grade?" May asked trying to get Harry to remove himself from behind Remus' legs.

"Regrettably," Harry replied.

Remus snorted and shook his head.

"Kathleen?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?" Kathleen asked, a smile automatically covering her face.

"Can I fire them now?" Harry demanded. "They're too happy."

Remus closed his eyes and began massaging his temples muttering, "Bad metaphor," to himself.

"Simile," Harry corrected softly.

"You said 'sort of like a job interview' and a comparison using like or as is a simile—so it wouldn't be a bad metaphor it would be a bad simile," Harry explained.

Remus tried to remember when he had said that. May and Paul looked somewhat confused and Kathleen just shrugged to herself.

"So," Harry asked not noticing the way all the adults were looking at him, "When can I fire them? They're way too happy."

* * *

Harry walked into the kitchen, it was a commercial and he wanted a snack. Harry knew for a fact that Remus had bought a packet of cookies and he knew they would be up in a cabinet to keep him from eating them all...well, Harry wanted them, and he would have them. The cookies being out of reach be damned, they were his cookies and he was going to eat them. (My computer wants to damn the cookies, it wants me to say that the cookies being out of reach are damned...I think it's funny.) 

Harry thought for a moment, scanning his memories, and then found where the cookies were kept; unfortunately getting them would involve climbing up onto the counter.

Harry clicked his teeth for a moment and then decided he would just have to climb up there. Harry got a chair and pulled it over to the counter climbing up on it, and then onto the counter.

Harry opened up the cabinet and grabbed the cookies. He opened them up and stuck one in his mouth before putting the rest of the cookies up. Harry felt around for the chair with his foot, but couldn't feel it, and he turned around to look for it.

* * *

Remus dropped his book when he heard Harry scream in terror. He ran out of his bedroom and skidded into the kitchen. 

Harry was on the counter huddled up into an extremely tiny ball, his eyes riveted on the ground as he screeched in terror.

Remus ran over and pulled Harry off of the counter and placed him on the ground, bending down to his level to make sure he was all right.

Harry clung to him, trembling weakly and sobbing.

Remus rocked him and shushed him, wondering what it was that was wrong.

Harry sobbed and hiccupped, "It was just like the stairs."

"What stairs?" Remus asked gently still rocking the tiny child.

"Dudley pushed me down them," Harry sobbed, "and it hurt so much, and it was so high," Harry sniffed and drew in a deep shuddering breath, "it was so high up."

"You're scared of heights," Remus said more to himself than Harry.

"The doctor said I might die," Harry told him blinking tears out of his eyes which sent them streaming down his cheeks, "she said she was surprised I was even awake. She said she still had to operate on my leg, arm, and wrist...they were shattered, and that I shouldn't even be able to wake up because of all the pain I should be in."

Harry rubbed at his unnaturally glowing green eyes and said, "And then Dudley did it again."

Remus' eyes widened in a mix of surprise horror and anger that someone would dare hurt his babe, even if the 'someone' in question was no more than a babe himself.

"I was getting a cookie," Harry sobbed, "and I opened my eyes...and I was so high up, and then I remembered falling and it hurt..."

"I'm sure it did baby," Remus told Harry, "I'm sure it hurt a lot."

Harry burrowed himself into Remus' chest and began crying harder.

Remus finally decided on a course of action to help Harry, even if it wasn't exactly the best thing to do when a child was six.

* * *

Remus walked into the kitchen and turned on the radio; on it was a man who was singing about how he could mash potatoes and do the twist. Remus walked over to Harry, who was reading, and plopped a little yellow teddy bear, that was wearing a blue hat and blue socks, in front of Harry. 

Harry put down his book, on the French Revolution, and gave the bear a funny look.

"It's for you," Remus told him.

Harry moved his funny look up to Remus.

"Well, it was more for my baby, but I think you should have it," Remus explained.

"You had a baby?" Harry asked transferring his funny look back to the bear.

"Yes, I did," Remus replied softly, crossing his arms and looking away from Harry, blinking his eyes furiously.

"Where is it," Harry asked, a little bit of childish jealousy crossing into his voice.

"He's here," Remus told him putting a hand over his heart, and smile crossed Remus' face as he remembered his baby saying and doing something similar to that several days ago.

Harry was also apparently remembering, and Remus could see the wheels turning in his head. Remus decided to stop this, even though he wasn't sure how to stop someone from thinking.

"Do you like it?" Remus asked, "because I can think of some other children that wouldn't mind having it."

"This is a present?" Harry asked, looking back at the bear.

"Yes, it's for you if you want it," Remus replied.

"Okay," Harry replied looking quite pleased, and Remus suddenly realized this must be Harry's first present, "so Bear's mine?"

"Bear?" Remus asked confused.

Harry pointed at the teddy bear's head and said, "That's his name, Bear."

Remus smiled, nodded, and said, "Yes, Bear is yours."

"Remus, can you teach me French?" Harry asked, picking bear up and examining it further.

"Why do you want to learn?" Remus asked.

Harry held up the book on the French Revolution and said, "It's all in French, sure I can read it, but I can't understand it."

Then a thought hit Remus for the first time, "how long does it take you to learn languages?"

Harry tilted his head and looked confused.

"How long does it take for you to understand a new language?" Remus asked.

"As long as a person talks it," Harry replied looking like this made perfect sense.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked him.

"I learn it when a person talks in it," Harry explained, "if you talked in French for five minutes, then that's how long it would take me to learn it. Do you get it?"

Remus shrugged and replied, "Well enough."

Harry smiled and held Bear up to Remus and said, "Bear needs gloves."

Remus nodded and said, "I'll make breakfast, you work on those gloves."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed pouting.

"Straw is cheaper, grass is free, buy a farm and get all three," Remus recited as he stuck bread in the toaster for Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

Remus smiled and explained, "H-a-y, the stuff you feed animals, sounds like hey h-e-y, a greeting, and so straw is cheaper than—"

"Oh, I get it now, it was a play on words," Harry replied sitting at the breakfast bar, with Bear nestled in his lap.

"Exactly," Remus replied.

* * *

Harry walked out of the meeting room; he had just finished talking with the Thomas'. 

"So Harry what did you think of them?" Kathleen asked him as she led him back out to Remus who was in the waiting room, doing just that.

"I don't like them." Harry replied.

Kathleen nodded and asked, "why not?"

"They smiled too much."

* * *

Harry was in Remus' car on the way to the Social Services office again, he was looking out of the window. 

Remus was also silent, the only noise coming from the man on the radio singing.

"Remus," Harry asked, fiddling with Bear, who was sitting in his lap.

"Yes?" Remus asked sending a Harry a quick glance.

"Why do I need a family?" Harry asked.

Remus sent him a puzzled glance and replied, "So they can take care of you."

"I don't want strangers taking care of me," Harry replied stubbornly, pouting.

"If you forgot, I was a stranger when I started taking care of you." Remus replied.

Harry pouted and messed with Bear's hat for a moment before replying, "You knew me before though."

Remus sent him a quick look, either Harry was psychic, a good guesser, a snoop, or extremely intuitive.

"Yes I did," Remus replied. "I was friends with your parents, so I did know you."

Harry's face scrunched into a confused frown...he had thought that...

"No," Harry said, "Before that."

Remus was confused now, "You mean like in a past life?"

"No, before my parents got me," Harry told him.

"I did know your mother while she was pregnant," Remus said, still confused.

"No," Harry said again, "it was...you knew me."

Remus decided that Harry was extremely intuitive, and that he had no idea what he was on about.

"Try me again," Remus said.

Harry sighed and said, "I'd be wasting air, you wouldn't understand if I said it again, if you didn't have an idea the first time around."

The car lapsed into silence and Remus swore he heard Harry mumble, "Why won't you tell me."

* * *

Kathleen led Harry back into the waiting room, although it was getting to be that he didn't need to be shown the way anymore. 

"So, did you like them?" Kathleen asked.

"No," Harry replied, "they smelled funny."

Kathleen had to agree with him on that one, the man had on way too much cologne and the woman too much perfume. To make it worse the perfume/cologne smelled awful.

"What about as people?" Kathleen asked Harry.

"I couldn't live with that smell," Harry replied. Then he saw Remus and ran over to him. Kathleen sighed and followed him over, she now had to tell them both that there were no more families lined up for Harry, and that either Harry would have to pick or be sent to an orphanage.

Kathleen hated to do this to such a sweet little kid.

* * *

Harry was lying on his bed curled up in a blanket staring at Bear who was sitting on his pillow. Harry looked like a large blue and yellow plaid slug with a human face. 

Remus walked by his room and leaned up against the doorframe.

Harry stuck his hand out of the blanket and reached out for Bear, pulling him into the blanket and curled up into a ball.

Remus walked into the room and sat on Harry's bed. Harry wiggled over to him and settled into Remus' lap. Remus chuckled at the small curled up slug- like thing in his lap.

"I feel bad Remus," Harry told him, though it came out more as a mumble. Then he wiggled closer to Remus, but it wasn't working well.

Harry stuck his face out of the blanket and looked up at Remus. Then Harry held his arms out like a baby wanting to be held, Remus smiled and complied, pulling Harry out of his cocoon. Though, Harry felt nothing like a butterfly.

Harry snuggled into Remus and they stayed like that for awhile.

"Remus?" Harry asked quietly twisting so that his face was in Remus shoulder.

"What is it, Harry," Remus asked him.

"Do you really want me to leave?"

Remus was startled by the question. He pulled Harry from his neck and looked the child in the eyes and asked, "Do you want to?"

Harry shook his head wildly.

"Well, I don't want you to go either," Remus replied. Harry beamed and snuggled up into Remus again.

"We going to talk to Kathleen?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded and said, "I think we'll have to."

* * *

Alley and Harry were playing on the public playground about a block from their school; both of them were 'mooning' on the swings. School had been out for over an hour, and Remus was reading a book on a bench—Harry hadn't seen the title and was too 'moony' to care what it was at the moment. 

"Remus is going to try to adopt me," Harry told Alley, who looked at him with interest. I welcome change from her former bored and depressed state.

"Really?" Alley asked, "When's he going to bring it up to that woman, what's her name, that works at the place, with the thing?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "I don't know, I figure I'll find out when he decides to do something."

"Will they even let him adopt you?" Alley asked, not noticing that their innocent conversation was becoming scholarly.

"I guess," Harry replied, "I haven't been looking into laws, there are too many of them and they always change, nothing like math, or history."

"You always were into that boring stuff," Alley replied, "I personally don't see how you can constantly read that stuff."

"It's pretty interesting," Harry replied defensively, "did you know that on D-day, we floated a dock over to France so the allied forces could unload all their stuff? Or that the only reason we took France was because Hitler was asleep and everybody was too scared to wake him up so he couldn't give the command to attack?"

Alley curled up her lip and asked, "What next physics?"

"Actually, I was thinking psychology," Harry replied.

"Why do I get the feeling you'll be likely to use your powers for evil rather than good?" Alley asked him with a dramatic sigh.

"Because you're one of those natural pessimists," Harry replied. "And just think if I could understand human thought, then I would know why you're so pessimistic."

A mother was walking by them with a little child about Harry's size, so he was about three or four, and she gave the two of them an old look before glancing at her own child and walking off quickly.

"I don't need to understand human psychology to understand why she did that," Alley told Harry, "she did that because either we're the mutant six years we are or her child isn't nearly as smart as he should be. It was also the latter one that worried her, and that's why she rushed off."

"Maybe she was afraid she'd stumbled upon some sort of government testing site and was afraid her child might get wrangled into an experiment."

"That's boring," Alley told Harry, but he could tell that the thought intrigued her.

Then a kid, Harry recognized him as being a third grader his name was Timothy, ran over and stopped in front of Harry panting for breath. He must have run over here.

"Harry, I forgot my key, I really need you to open my door," he said, "my mom said she would ground me if I forgot my key again."

Both Harry and Alley jumped off their swing and Harry was about to ask 'where do you live' when he remembered, "I'll have to ask first."

Timothy nodded quickly, somewhat confused but willing to accept this new thing, urging Harry to hurry. Harry ran over to Remus and Timothy watched anxiously as Harry argued with Remus for some moments. Then as Harry gave into Remus' argument and came over.

"Well, Timothy," Harry replied, "Remus says I can, however, he has to drive us all there, because he's not going to get in trouble for neglect."

"Is this Remus a trustworthy person?" Timothy asked.

"Yes," Harry and Alley chorused.

"All right, let's go," Timothy replied.

* * *

They were all sitting in the car, driving along; Harry was in the front seat with bear on his lap. 

"That's a nice bear," Timothy told Harry.

"It needs gloves," Alley told him.

Harry sighed and replied, "I know Bear needs gloves, but I don't know what to do about it."

"You named it Bear?" Timothy asked.

Harry nodded.

"My sister, Alyssa, named her bear, Bear," Timothy told him.

"Alyssa's in my class." Alley said thoughtfully, "everyone thinks I'm named Alyssa too."

Timothy looked surprised and asked, "You aren't?"

"No," Alley replied, "it's Alcoyne."

Timothy looked visibly surprised.

"Go that way up here," Timothy told Remus.

Harry grinned and replied, "That's Timothy for 'right'."

Remus rolled his eyes and prepared to turn right. Timothy glared at the back or Harry head.

"Just think Harry," Alley told him, "if you knew psychology you could know why Timothy doesn't say right or left."

Harry laughed and replied, "I don't need to know psychology to know that."

Alley giggled with Harry as Timothy blushed and looked at his hands which were folded neatly in his lap.

Remus sighed, he could tell the two children meant nothing by their teasing, but it still made him feel bad to sit by and let it happen, so he asked, "How do all of you know each other, Timothy looks older than the two of you."

"Well," Alley replied, "no offense but anyone would look older than Harry."

"Last year, in kindergarten," Harry explained, totally ignoring Alley, "I was moved up into second grade, by my first grade teacher, whose class I was transferred into by my kindergarten teacher. Timothy was in the second grade class I was put into."

Harry had been moved up a couple of grades? Here was some food for thought for Remus.

"And let me tell you Mr. Remus," Timothy added, "Harry is one smart little three year old."

Harry shrunk down in the seat flushed in embarrassment and anger. He grabbed at Bear and hugged him to his chest breathing slowly and evenly.

Alley turned to Timothy and said, though her tone was jovial it held a veiled a threat, "You better watch it or next time your voice box will be locked and you without a key."

Remus watched through his rear-view mirror as Timothy shied away from Alley and said, "you know I was joking right Harry?"

Harry nodded and the entire car lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

When Remus finally stopped in front of Timothy's house, he was glad to get all that tension out of his car.

He waited for Harry who appeared to be making some sort of a deal with Timothy. All three of the children were looking quite devious and Remus knew that they were up to something they shouldn't be.

* * *

"I've been doing some reading," Remus told Harry the next morning at breakfast. Remus tossed a book in front of Harry and before it hit the breakfast bar it was opened and Harry was reading it. 

"On malnutrition," Remus added, "I want to take you to see somebody."

"Who," Harry asked his voice was monotonous. Remus knew that meant he was storing this conversation away in his mind so he could read now and find out about his doctor appointment later.

"My family doctor," Remus replied, "I've called you in sick, we're going to France."

Harry shut the book with resolute snap and asked, "When are we leaving?"

"Now," Remus replied.

Harry grabbed the book, and ran into his room to get Bear. Remus waited for him, and then Harry scampered back in with one shoe half on and the other on his hand.

"Let's go!"

Remus laughed and led Harry out to the car.

"How are we going to get there?" Harry asked as he buckled himself in.

Remus shut his door and whispered, "By a magical device called a Portkey."

"How does it work?" Harry asked.

"I haven't a clue, all I know is it takes you from one place to another," Remus replied as he started up the car, "but you can annoy the people working there to your hearts content."

Harry settled Bear on his lap and replied, "Cool."

"And you get to learn French so you can stop annoying me," Remus added.

"Isn't you letting me skip school neglect?" Harry asked.

"Technically," Remus replied slowly, "but you already know everything."

Harry nodded and grinned at Remus.

"But that doesn't stop the need for you to duck down when we go by a police car," Remus continued.

Harry giggled and hugged Bear to his chest in delight.

* * *

Remus was watching Harry who was playing with several ill children that were here for children ailments or shots. The woman sitting next to him was complimenting him on his willingness to take care of his son; her husband apparently was not into doctor offices. She was also saying how sweet and shy his little boy was. 

What she didn't know was his little boy just learned French on the walk here. The other children weren't talking very much themselves; they were all playing more than anything else. Harry was also a little bit in awe of the magical doctor's office.

The thing that was really getting Remus was that Harry was resisting temptation and was not reading the book he had read all the way on the drive to the ministry and the walk from the French ministry to the doctor's office. Remus believed he had a couple of chapters left, and yet the book was sitting in his lap.

Harry now had a pretty good idea of why he was here, and Harry appeared as stumped as Remus was himself.

If Harry was as underfed as he had to have been to be so small, he shouldn't be nearly as smart as he is, nor should his eyesight be as impeccable as it seemed to be. Then there was organ failure, and Harry seemed perfectly healthy. Quite a number of things...and Remus wanted Harry to see his old family doctor, the only one he would ever trust with his newly recovered baby.

When they got called back it was under an alias—a.k.a. Harry's real name: Daniel Tristan Lupin. Harry ran over to him, and Remus picked him up and carried him back into the examining room.

Harry was sitting on the little examining table. When Doctor Cabot-Froid came in he immediately shook Remus' hand smiling. He was in his early fifties/late forties he had an aura that made anyone comfortable, so Harry wasn't shy with him, surprisingly to Remus.

(I don't know French overly well, but I do have a Canadian friend—nonetheless, it will all be translated into English, you know make it easier on all of us).

"Remus, I was so surprised when I saw the name Lupin on my appointment schedule, I haven't seen a Lupin in several years, you were fifteen last time I saw you, right?" Doctor Cabot-Froid asked.

Remus smiled and replied, "I can't really remember."

"How are your sisters and brother?" Doctor Cabot-Froid asked.

"Well, Lucas is doing well as is Marcia—though she's still in jail," Remus replied.

Doctor Cabot-Froid smiled and shook his head saying, "I surmised as much, she was real big on the news for that little stunt—did you notice all the stares you got?"

Remus laughed and nodded. Who wouldn't stare, his sister had attempted to blow the Ministry up.

"And Canady?" Doctor Cabot-Froid asked.

Remus shrugged and replied, "I haven't got a clue, none of us do, she is in Russia though."

"Your mother," Doctor Cabot-Froid asked, and then he smiled sadly and said, "My god, she and your father were a couple."

"She's doing well, also." Remus replied smiling at the memory of his parents.

"And you've been doing well?" Doctor Cabot-Froid asked Remus looking like he wanted to perform a check-up on him right there.

"I'm well," Remus replied.

"No problems with your..." Doctor Cabot-Froid struggled for a word, "problem."

Remus thought for a moment and replied, "Other than those three people I killed, no."

Harry burst out laughing and said, "You kill someone Remus, that's rich, you didn't even whimper at me."

Doctor Cabot-Froid sent him a look that said he wanted to know what was going on now. He knew the Lupin's and Lupin's did not go around calling their parents by their given name.

"This is Harry," Remus said, "Harry Potter, I'm kind of his guardian sort of, well, I'm going to be."

"But I think he's also my father," Harry added. Remus raised an eyebrow in confusion at Harry who mouthed 'you as good as told me'.

Doctor Cabot-Froid looked from Harry to Remus, and asked, "The dead baby was actually kidnapped."

"Ah hah!" Harry exclaimed, "I told you, I told you that you knew me before you knew me, but no, you didn't listen."

"Shouldn't he be about six?" Doctor Cabot-Froid asked going over to his newest Lupin pulling out the magical equivalent to a stethoscope.

Remus sighed and crossed his arms saying, "He is—"

"That's why I'm here," Harry told Doctor Cabot-Froid, "I'm malnourished, I'm supposed to be blind, dumb, and have bad organs."

Doctor Cabot-Froid looked up at Remus and said, "He certainly takes after your mother. Blunt and smart."

"We all take after her in some odd way," Remus replied.

"So why did you bring him here," Doctor Cabot-Froid asked as he checked Harry's lymph nodes.

"He's a hybrid, correct?" Doctor Cabot-Froid asked, shining his lit up wand into Harry's eyes.

"Yes, half-vampire, half-werewolf," Remus replied. Harry stared at Remus in confusion; Remus mouthed 'an eye for an eye' which made Harry grin.

"Unusual mix," Doctor Cabot-Froid thought out loud. As he got Harry to stick out his tongue and he examined his throat, Harry said something to him with his mouth wide open that came out entirely warped.

Doctor Cabot-Froid retreated from Harry and examined him from a distance, he turned to Remus and asked, "You're worried that..."

Remus waved his hand and replied, "I don't know, just...it isn't normal is it?"

Doctor Cabot-Froid shook his head and replied, "I think it was his magic sustaining him. Does he have a—"

"Bear," Remus answered for him, holding Bear out to Harry who took him and set him in his lap.

"I will be right back, and anyway it looks like the two of you have a little bit of explaining to do with each other," Doctor Cabot-Froid said and he left the room.

Harry looked over to Remus and asked, "Does he not know I blew somebody up?"

"He does," Remus replied, "he cares more that you're my child and therefore the child of one of his favorite patients."

"I like that," Harry replied, "do I get to meet your mother who I happen to take after?"

Remus thought for a moment and then decided, "Sure, I guess so...I'll have a bit of explaining to do—we'll have to hope that she's still in the country though."

Harry grinned and the sobered up asking, "Why didn't you tell me you were my dad, I asked you remember?"

Remus shook his head replying, "I don't have a photographic memory I'm afraid."

"I did and you didn't say anything, I had to think about it," Harry told him, "I missed four point nine—roughly—seconds of my show."

Remus smiled at that.

"I also asked if I was half-vampire or something of the sort," Harry added.

"I remember that," Remus conceded.

"Okay, that was before I think you figured the whole thing out and so therefore before I had inkling so that's okay—but that was mean, not telling me you were my dad."

"Well, you figured it out so it's totally unimportant," Remus told Harry, walking over to Harry and scooping him up into a hug.

Remus held Harry for a little while, and then Doctor Cabot-Froid came back in with a potion. Remus put Harry down on the examining table.

Doctor Cabot-Froid held it out to Harry and asked, "Can you drink this for me?"

Harry took it and sniffed at it, not catching a particular scent he drank it, and it turned out to be as tasteless as it smelled.

Doctor Cabot-Froid questioned Remus about Harry's earlier life while they waited for the potion to activate.

When it did Harry was engulfed in a green glow.

"Do you see that glow Harry?" Doctor Cabot-Froid asked him then he turned to Remus and asked, "Is that what I call him, or is it Daniel?"

"Harry," Remus replied.

"I see it," Harry replied to Doctor Cabot-Froid.

"That is your magic," Doctor Cabot-Froid told him, "Do you see how it centers in your torso?"

Harry nodded as he stared at his rather green stomach and chest.

"It's also around your head, in fact it centers more on your head," Doctor Cabot-Froid continued, then he turned to Remus, "that suggests his magic was protecting his mind, his eyes and his organs, but there wasn't enough of it to keep his growth rate normal. And that bear, he's storing his used magic in there—see it's dark color—until it becomes re-energized. Quite a wise thing to do in his situation, there's not much we can do about it though other than make sure he gets fed regularly and comes off being dependant on magic to keep him healthy...unfortunately, he will be producing unusually high amounts of magic for the rest of his life. So it's best if he keeps a magic storage device around."

Remus nodded and then asked, "Harry...he's..."

Doctor Cabot-Froid turned to look at him.

"Incredibly intelligent," Harry finished for Remus.

Doctor Cabot-Froid turned to look at Harry, encouraging either Remus or Harry to continue.

"Well, it's really more of me being a fast learner, and I was wondering how this not 'being dependant on magic' thing would affect this," Harry finished.

"How intelligent?" Doctor Cabot-Froid asked.

"I learned French on the way over here," Harry replied in his just learned, impeccable French.

"This could present a few complications," Doctor Cabot-Froid replied, going over to Harry.

"I figured as much," Harry replied.

"Maybe," Doctor Cabot-Froid said placing his hand on his chin and looking from Harry to Remus.

"The higher concentration of magic in my head could mean that my magic was sustaining my intelligence, rather than causing it?" Harry suggested.

Doctor Cabot-Froid nodded and said, "But if it's not..."

"We're looking at full level redundancy," Harry finished.

"Exactly," Doctor Cabot-Froid replied, "but there's really nothing I can do, I'm sorry, but..."

Harry nodded; the thought of it was incredibly...mind numbing...Harry couldn't understand the concept of not knowing things. Harry hugged Bear to his chest and couldn't help but notice a transfer of darker toned magic out of his body and lighter toned magic coming in.

"Is Bear like a recycling center?" Harry asked Doctor Cabot-Froid.

Doctor Cabot-Froid nodded.

Harry tilted his head nodded saying, "That's pretty cool, also like that storage device you were talking about?"

"Yes, exactly," Doctor Cabot-Froid replied, "that's also why most six-year-olds have their stuffed animals and security blankets, etc. taken away. Parents don't want that sort of dependency going on in their children."

"Most people recycle their own magic, correct?" Harry asked and Doctor Cabot-Froid nodded, "but if they keep things like Bear then they'll become dependant on that object to do it for them, right?"

Doctor Cabot-Froid looked vaguely surprised, but he nodded again and said, "For you though it's important that you have something to do it for you. At the moment you are producing—recycling—an overly large amount of magic in order to sustain yourself, and that's putting a lot of stress on you which makes you produce—actually produce—more magic to take its place, which is putting even more stress on you."

"So while it's dangerous for most people to have something like Bear, it's rather helpful for me," Harry asked, "because all the magic I've produced when it stops being produced will continue to be recycled forever?"

"Yes," Doctor Cabot-Froid replied, "that it exactly."

Harry lay down on the examining table and appeared to think about this.

"Now, I'm going to give you a full check out to make sure you are as healthy as you seem."

And Doctor Cabot-Froid proceeded to do just that.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Harry asked Remus as he led him back into the French Ministry. 

"We're getting a portkey to Marseille," Remus replied, "my mother recently moved there, though we all know she's going to come back to Paris before she gets unpacked."

Harry giggled and asked, "Will she like me?"

"She'll love you," Remus replied, "she was practically moved in with us when when your mother was pregnant with you. I had to talk her out of suing the Hospital when she found out you had 'died' but now she'll really be suing when she finds out you were actually kidnapped."

"Who kidnapped me," Harry asked.

"Albus Dumbledore or someone similar," Remus replied.

"Who's that?"

"Albus Dumbledore is headmaster of Hogwarts—"

"He was that guy at Ms. Figg's house, you talked to him every night that week I was there," Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, that was him," Remus replied picking Harry up as they came upon normal ministry mayhem. Remus didn't feel like having to find a curious six- year-old who would manage to get himself lost twelve times over, and into things he shouldn't be into.

Harry was holding Bear and looking all over the French Ministry, according to him it was more interesting than the English one. He said it had more going on in it. Remus had told him it was because you had to make appointments in the English one, and here it was first come first serve and if you had an appointment then you were first.

Remus came over to an empty counter and waited for the man behind it to notice him. He was writing something on a form. The man held a hand up and asked him to wait just a moment.

Remus smiled slyly and waited patiently.

The man looked up finally and then exclaimed, "Remy!" then came around the desk and hugged Remus.

"And who is this?" He asked looking at Harry with a smile.

"This is Harry," Remus told him, "Harry this is my brother Lucas."

Harry blushed and stuck his face in Remus' neck. Lucas smiled at Harry and said, "He reminds me of you when you were little. Wait...I thought he died."

Remus held a hand up and said, "Welcome to my Soap Opera."

Lucas laughed and asked, "What happened?"

"He was actually kidnapped," Remus replied, Harry snorted into his neck.

"I'm sensing a story, you going to Maman's?" Lucas asked, holding his hands out for Harry, Remus passed him over. Harry settled is blushing face into Lucas' neck.

Remus nodded. Lucas pulled out a 'This Desk is Closed' sign and stuck it on his desk and exclaimed, "I can get you a Portkey to Marseille in ten seconds, and we can all go!"

Lucas began walking to the Portkey department and Remus followed, not bothering to ask if Lucas should be working.

"Maman (mom/mama) will be very happy to meet you, Harry," Lucas told him, "you're so much like Remus it's scary. I remember the day he was born, we were all nine, and none of us would change his diapers. We would hold him, put him to sleep, play with him, fed him, but none of us would change his diapers. When he was three to nine, though, he wouldn't look anyone he didn't know in the eye. And when he finally did everybody loved him."

Remus laughed and replied, "Harry doesn't have to do that everybody already loves him."

"The downside of blowing someone up," Harry muttered.

Lucas chuckled and continued on, not bothering to ask who he blew up.

"I can see it now," Lucas told Remus, "Maman will get us all together, and we'll all have this crazy sort of family reunion, and Remus, you'll be held hostage."

"And the hot chocolate," Remus added.

"And the hot chocolate," Lucas agreed, "we'll be practically drunk on hot chocolate."

Remus grimaced and shook his head, while other children were forced to drink milk; they had been forced to drink milk—hot or cold—infused with chocolate. While it was nice while they lived with her, when they moved out she gave them the same amount of chocolate they would have had while they were gone while they were visiting for a week. There was only so much chocolate one could take in an hour.

"I like hot chocolate," Harry mumbled.

Lucas and Remus laughed and said simultaneously, "You won't after today."

Lucas shook his head and said, "Welcome to the family, Harry."

After an extremely short wait for a portkey Harry, Remus and Lucas were in Marseilles. They caught a cab and were in front of a small cottage just outside of the city.

Remus walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Remy!"

Remus was being hugged tightly by a rather petite woman with blonde hair. After a few seconds she let him go and turned to Lucas, who passed Harry to Remus, and she shrieked his name and enveloped him in a bear hug.

She then turned to Harry and looked at him for a moment before saying, "I thought he was dead."

"Maman this is Harry," Lucas told her as he stepped into the house. "He was kidnapped."

"That bastard! I knew he was bad news, I should sue that bastard's ass off—I'm sorry dear," Maman said as she held her hands out for Harry who was passed to her, "I didn't mean to traumatize you...come in Remus...LUCAS! What did I tell you about walking into a house uninvited? I'll get you all some hot chocolate—Lucas you need to get married!"

"Maman!" Lucas sighed as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Remy," Maman told Lucas, "_Had_ an excuse." She sent a look to Remus telling him he needed to get married. Remus began rubbing his temples in frustration. She teased some of Harry's hair and cooed, "You're so cute, Harry!" She turned to Remus and gave him a meaningful look as she said, "You should come live with me."

"Maman..." Remus sighed.

She set Harry down on the floor and set about making hot chocolate.

"So...why's he so tiny," Maman asked no one in particular.

The Remus set about telling Harry's story, which I'm sure you don't want to hear about again. Maman and Lucas listened raptly as Remus told them what happened. Maman got them some hot chocolate and sat Harry on her lap, messing with his hair as Remus spoke. About halfway through the story Harry climbed off her lap and began wandering around the kitchen.

When Remus finished he looked around the kitchen and was surprised to find there was no Harry. He had gotten bored listening to things he already knew and left at some point.

Remus stood up and yelled, "Harry?"

He received no response.

"Well, let's look for him—he must still be in the house...we'd know if he left," Maman said as she also stood up.

So they all split up.

"This is insane," Lucas muttered to Remus, "splitting up to look around a three room house."

Remus turned to him and fixed him with a glare telling Lucas he would die if they did not find Harry soon.

Lucas pouted playfully but did go off looking for Harry.

* * *

Remus stopped walking down the hallway to the last room he had to check when he saw Maman leaning against the doorframe smiling at something inside the room. Remus walked up to the door and also smiled. 

Harry was curled up in the bed sitting in the middle of the room; Harry was mumbling in his sleep and every so often kicked at something in his dream.

Maman turned to Remus and whispered, "You wake him, and I'll start dinner."

* * *

"He's so sweet," Maman told Remus as they ate dinner. Harry situated in her lap, being fed whatever someone wanted him to try...Harry looked about ready to purr with all the love and attention he was receiving. 

Lucas nodded in agreement with Maman as he ate his own dinner.

"Try this, Harry," Remus said he held a fork out to him with something unrecognizable on it. Harry gave him a skeptical look, but willingly complied.

"I must take you to Greece Harry," Maman said, "I think you would love the food."

"Take him to Italy, Maman," Lucas mumbled, "he looks Italian."

"But he's much too pale," Maman replied as she tilted Harry's head up, "I will have to take you to the Mediterranean so you can get some sun...you'll probably get burnt, though, you are too pale. Remy, love, you must come live with me in Paris."

"Maman, I have a job and I can't just up and move," Remus replied.

"Don't you love me, Remy?" Maman asked softly, pouting with her eyes tearing up.

Remus sighed and whined, "Maman..."

"Harry needs to grow up in a place with culture," Maman exclaimed, "it will do wonders for him later...do you hate your culturally rich background, Remy? No, you don't, Harry will love a cultural background...all the history his family has...and is making, look at your sister, sure she's in jail, but that's because she was making a stand."

"She blew up the ministry?" Harry asked softly, looking up at Maman.

"Yes, she did," Maman replied proudly, "I have never seen so much fear directed at our family. Your aunt had a point though, the ministry is corrupt."

"Harry," Remus said giving Harry a pointed look, "blowing things up is bad."

Harry giggled and smiled guiltily.

"Have some hot chocolate, love," Maman told Harry as she gave him her cup full of hot chocolate. Harry sipped at it slowly and waited for Maman to avert her attention from him. That was cup number five and that, along with dinner was making him feel quite ill.

Maman, Lucas, and Remus began arguing about something. Harry, seeing his chance put his cup down on the table and settled into Maman's lap. She began running a hand through his hair and that; him feeling full, warm, and loved; and the noise slowly merged together into a comforting drone, and Harry dozed off.

* * *

It was a little after ten and Remus walked into his house carrying a sleeping Harry. Harry had woken up when they arrived back in England, but fell asleep on the drive home. 

Harry and his mother, though, had hit it off well. She had spent several hours carrying Harry around. Watching them together made Remus wonder what Harry would have been like if he had never been kidnapped, if he hadn't been abused, if he had been loved, if he had been free to be himself. There was nothing he could do now, though, he would see what Harry would become, since there was noting else Remus could do. He couldn't turn back time for Harry, himself, everyone.

All he could do is take care of Harry.

Remus carried Harry into his room and put him down on the bed, tucking him in. He kissed Harry on the forehead and walked over to the door.

"Remus?"

Remus turned to the bed and saw Harry sitting up on the bed looking at him.

"What is it, Harry?" Remus asked walking over to him.

"I don't know," Harry replied holding his hands up to Remus and cuddling into his arms. Remus rocked him, and wondered how a child could act his age, older than he is, and younger than he is. When Harry had gone through his nearly suffocating thing, and settled off to sleep Remus set him back down on the bed. Remus walked over to the door.

"I'm glad you're my daddy and not the person who took me," Harry mumbled sleepily.

Remus smiled.


	7. Ruin, destroy, trash You get the point

There is no offense meant to anyone named Brittany, Jason or Jennifer...they are used to represent a certain type of people, I actually got the names from the animated Hercules movie where Pain or Panic says something about all the kids being named Brittany and Jason...

**Chapter Seven: Ruin, mess up, destroy, trash... You get the point**

Harry and Alley stared at each other with wicked smirks. Alley nodded and then Harry did too, then they both nodded at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Padeline asked them as they began repeating the former action yet again.

"Padeline," Harry exclaimed turning to her, "you aren't in the musical thing are you?"

Padeline shook her head. All the kids in the first section (it's the two classes across from each other in the hallway) of first grade had been forced to sing a song in front of the class to "try out" (insert snort here) for a part in the play...however many students ended up being more discordant than anything else.

"But you do sing really well," Harry asked her. He knew the answer, all the kids in their section did, Padeline could sing extremely well.

"Yet you didn't get a part," Alley asked.

Padeline stared at the two of them waiting for an answer.

"We're going to ruin the play!" Harry and Alley chorused.

"Why?"

Alley sighed dramatically and Harry replied, "All the kids that deserved parts didn't get one, and all the kids that didn't did."

Padeline stared at him confused.

Harry sighed and replied dejectedly, "We're getting Brittany back for pushing you in a puddle."

Padeline grinned and replied, "All right, so what's the plan?"

Harry and Alley glanced at each other and Harry replied, "First we need to talk to all the first grade classes."

* * *

"Why are we here listening to you?"

Harry rolled his eyes and replied, "Because you want in on the biggest prank ever pulled in this school," All of the children gathered looked impressed, and didn't hear Harry mumble, "in the name of justice."

"What we're going to do," Alley told them, "is sabotage the play."

"What does that mean?" A kid demanded from somewhere.

"Ruin, mess up, destroy, trash..." Harry replied, "You get the point."

"What it is," Alley said jumping into an explanation, "Harry and I (a kid in the crowd corrected her with 'Harry and me') are going to first: create a diversion—you let us worry about that and second: you guys will do something—we aren't quite sure what..."

A girl in the back raised her hand, Alley pointed her and she said, "Remember that song Harry was singing all day a couple of weeks ago," Harry obviously did as he began singing it again, "maybe we could do something like that..."

"Like what?" Another kid demanded, "Choreograph a dance involving the chorus?"

Harry clapped his hands and yelled, "That's a brilliant idea, we could have the chorus sing the song and have this dance, and the people that actually deserve solos will get one—"

"But we'll need try outs," Alley exclaimed, "We can hold them tomorrow!"

"Won't the teachers notice us acting weird?" a girl asked sounding scared.

Harry and Alley looked over to the teachers who were absorbed in a game of poker...and they were gambling, not just playing.

"If they notice us," Alley told them, "it will be a miracle."

Every student then decided to join in with the plan.

* * *

Harry was standing in front of the school waiting for Remus to pick him up. Remus drove up and Harry ran over to the car, his teacher Ms. Thomas following him. She held a note out to Remus who took it looking confused. Harry looked up at Ms. Thomas who was mouthing the words to the song that was playing on the radio.

"Just read it," Ms. Thomas told him, glancing at Harry.

"See Remus," Harry said, "If I knew psychology, I would know why she didn't want me to know about that letter being about me."

Ms. Thomas blinked at him and shook her head shutting the door to the car and waving them both on.

Remus just shook his head, tucking the letter into a pocket, and said, "I don't even want to know... we're going to swing by social services Kathleen wants to talk to you."

Harry shrugged and dug into his backpack producing a book on Napoleon which he promptly dug into. Remus glanced at the book to see what he was reading.

"The French Revolution and now Napoleon, is the French plight for democracy really that interesting?" Remus asked him.

"For your information," Harry told him, his voice monotone showing he wasn't really focusing on the conversation, but rather recording it in his mind to be reviewed later, "Napoleon was a master stagiest."

Remus looked mildly surprised and asked, "When did you become interested in war strategy?"

"Since," Harry looked up with a smile as innocent as sin and replied, "I decided I need to take over the world."

Remus started laughing and struggled to keep the car under control as he did so.

"Well, I'm going to," Harry told him with a pout.

"No," Remus replied struggling to breathe and keep his laughter under control, "it's not that...remember my sister Canady?"

"The one in Russia?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded and said, "We finally found out what she was doing in Russia...she imploded the active government and rebuilt a new one, where she's in charge. She wrote to Maman and Maman wrote back saying I had found you and she was really excited, she agreed to come for a visit and meet you. Then Maman asked what she was doing in Russia and Canady sent an article from a Russian newspaper praising her, they called her Great Lady, or something like it, and it revealed she also had her own plot to take over the world, starting with Russia."

"Really?" Harry asked in amazement.

"That's why I was laughing, it's kind of ironic if you think about it," Remus replied, "but... shoot for the moon, and if you miss," Remus glanced at Harry with a smile, "you'll still be among the stars."

Harry beamed at Remus, and returned to his book on Napoleon.

* * *

Harry settled into the chair that was much too big for him and looked shyly at Kathleen, they were in the room alone.

"Hi, Harry, how are you?" Kathleen asked her smile firmly in place.

"I'm fine," Harry replied fumbling his hands nervously.

"Do you know why you're here?" Kathleen asked.

Harry looked up and into her eyes, Kathleen got the feeling Harry was searching her soul for something, and then Harry replied, "Because I want to stay with Remus."

Kathleen nodded and said, "Yes, and Remus wants you to stay with him...but before I can let that happen I have to ask you both a few questions."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Has Remus ever smoked around you?" Kathleen asked.

"No."

"Has he ever made you feel scared or unhappy?"

"No."

"Have you ever not eaten breakfast, lunch, or dinner with living with him?"

"Nope."

"Have you been going to school while living with him?"

"Yes, except once...I was sick."

"What time do you go to bed?"

"Eight."

"What do you normally do after you get home from school?"

"Sometimes go to the park, do homework, play outside, read, watch TV, eat dinner, and bug Remus...not necessarily in that order."

"You always do your homework?"

Harry sighed deeply his face creasing into a frown and he replied, "Unfortunately."

"He helps you?"

"Practically stalks me."

Kathleen laughed and asked, "You wouldn't mind living with him, then?"

Harry shook his head fervently.

"Go get Remus for me then."

* * *

"So what's going to happen now?" Harry asked Remus.

"We'll see," Remus replied, "but it's looking very good."

"So I'll be your baby again?" Harry asked him.

Remus glanced down at Harry in surprise and replied, "You always have been my baby."

"Officially, I mean," Harry added.

"Yes," Remus replied, "I guess you will."

* * *

"So," Harry asked, "Who should go first?"

"You!" a couple of kids yelled.

Harry pouted and the kids yelled for him sing the song. Harry after a few moments complied and was singing the Temptations song "Get Ready".

"Harry should definitely sing a solo," A girl said, everyone agreed readily with her.

"No," Harry replied childishly stubborn, "I'm in the play, I can't have a solo."

"Harry you're being immature," Alley told him, "the only reason we got a part in the play is so we wouldn't sabotage it...I just caught the humor in that."

"Why don't you try out next?" Harry told her as he took a seat next to Padeline, who had been guaranteed a solo. Alley started singing and everyone decided she also needed a solo. After everyone else went, there eight prospective soloists, and this was narrowed down to two, Harry and Padeline, and it was decided that Padeline would sing the first verse, Harry the second, and the chorus would split the part at the end.

"Now we need to choreograph the thing and then we can start practicing," Alley told them.

"I'll see about getting the song for us," Harry added.

"I can choreograph it," a girl named Sally Anne said, "I take dance lessons."

Harry grinned at Alley who grinned back and asked, "Anyone know how to make costumes?"

* * *

"Think you can handle it," Remus asked Harry, his hand poised above his mother's doorbell and Harry on his hip.

"I don't think I'm liable to explode," Harry replied, "I might have to get my stomach pumped due to an overdose of chocolate, but sacrifices must be made."

Remus rang the doorbell. Lucas answered it he was holding a cup of hot chocolate, which he dumped into a wilting potted plant next to the door.

"Welcome to the crazy sort of family reunion," Lucas told Remus and Harry, he held his hands out for Harry who was passed to him, "Maman managed to pull a few strings in the ministry and get Marcia out for a couple of hours...you should have seen the magical neighbors."

Lucas led them into the living room, which was half packed up for the move back to Paris, and packed with people. A woman with long blonde hair walked over to them, she looked like she recently recovered from an illness, but her eyes sparkled mischievously. She hugged Remus.

"How's jail treating you, Marcia?" Remus asked her mirthfully.

She smiled and replied, "I'm not sure...how do I look?"

"Pale, sickly," Remus replied.

"Well, I am in solitary," Marcia replied thoughtfully, "my book is coming along nicely though, I believe I'll be done within the year. I've even got a few publishers wanting to look at it."

"Yes," Lucas countered, "to get a look in the crazy woman's head."

"Remus!"

Marcia blanched and whispered, "Hide me!"

Lucas passed Harry back to Remus and he and Marcia ran to hide.

Remus' mother ran up to Remus and hugged him, taking Harry from him. (I always thought it was funny how little babies/kids that can be carried are constantly passed around at family gatherings...well they are at mine).

"My two favorite babies...come and get some hot chocolate."

"Maman, I couldn't," Remus told her looking like he would be ill...which he would soon.

"One can never have too much chocolate!" Maman exclaimed.

Remus sighed in resignation and murmured an assent.

Maman beamed at Remus and grabbed his hand pulling him into the kitchen asking, "So how have you been, Remy? How's school Harry? When are the two of you moving to France with me? Or should I move in with you? You two should move to my new house in Paris and then I can move in with you there—Harry! Have you met your aunts?"

Remus caught Harry's eye and shook his head slowly trying not to have his mother notice him.

"No," Harry replied slowly.

"Well, you must meet them," Maman replied sending Remus a knowing look. Remus gave her a look clearly saying that he had no idea what she was insinuating with that look.

Maman led them into the kitchen which was empty of both people and ornaments; she set Harry down on the counter and set about making hot chocolate. Remus stood anxiously by the counter waiting for Harry to somehow acknowledge how high up he was. Harry though, almost out of reflex, had closed his eyes and was totally unaware of how high up he was even though he knew he was not on the ground. He was facing his lap and it gave him the illusion that he was watching his feet swing.

"Harry are you all right?" Remus asked after a few moments.

Harry looked up at him, his eyes opening once they were not looking in the general direction of the floor. "Fine...why?" Harry replied responding in English unconsciously.

"Aren't you scared of heights?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded and added, "Scared is an understatement, petrified is more like it."

Maman turned around and passed a steaming cup to Remus as she admonished him, "Remy, speak in French so I can understand you."

"Oui Maman." Remus replied solemnly.

Then the door to the kitchen was thrown open and a woman who looked identical to Marcia, excluding the length of hair and sickly look, strode in and threw open her arms exclaiming, "Maman!"

Maman stopped what she was doing and ran over to the woman and they both hugged each other going on about how they hadn't seen each other in years. The two of them separated and kissed each other's cheeks, and then the young blonde woman threw open her arms again and yelled, "Remy!"

She ran over and gave Remus a hug and then they kissed each other's cheeks. Then she beamed at Harry and picked him up off the counter.

"You must be Harry," She cooed, "I'm your Aunt Canady. You're even cuter than Maman said." Canady clutched Harry to her chest and cooed about how adorable he was. Then she pulled him back and began to scrutinize Harry. Then she smiled when she saw Harry was blushing and repeated what Lucas said about Remus always having been so shy.

"He's also got Mother's eyes, but they're shaped like yours Remus, I expect he's gotten his hair from his mother also, it's too dark for our family," Canady told no one in particular, "He's got Maman's nose, and his face is shaped like yours Remus, excluding his cheekbones...too high for our family."

"Here you go Harry," Maman said thrusting a steaming cup at Harry, "watch your tongue."

"Ooh, that reminds me," Canady exclaimed, "I brought you some delicious chocolate Maman...LENOID!"

A man strode into the kitchen and gave Canady a salute, Canady spouted off something in Russian and Lenoid walked out of the room. Canady settled Harry onto her hip.

Canady smiled at Harry, Remus, and Maman and explained, "My guard/entourage."

"Why aren't the words in Russian arranged the way they would be in French or English?" Harry asked Canady.

"Because in Russian the order of the words isn't really that important, you can still get the thought across," Canady explained not missing a beat, but she only just beat Maman to it.

"That's how many languages you know now?" Remus asked Harry, much to the shock of Canady and Maman. It hadn't really hit them that Harry was asking it.

Harry thought for a second and replied his cheeks tinted scarlet at everyone's attention, "Six, I believe."

"That's impressive," Canady commented, "did you already know Russian, or have you heard it spoken enough..."

"I heard it spoken," Harry replied, "just now. It doesn't take me long to learn languages."

Lenoid walked in again and held out a box of chocolates to Canady who passed them to Maman.

"You must be some sort of prodigy to be able to learn a language that quickly," Canady commented, which caused Harry to blush even more. Canady thanked Lenoid and friendlily dismissed him.

Lucas walked in and without any communication, spoken or otherwise, Harry was passed to him. Maman passed Lucas a cup of hot chocolate giving him a disapproving look. Lucas said nothing and avoided Maman's eyes as he stared down the hot chocolate.

"Lucas, do you know where Marcia is?" Maman asked as she opened the box of chocolates and peered in, "Remy are you all right, you're being rather quiet."

"No, Maman."

"I'm fine, Maman."

The door opened and standing there was criminal-on-leave Marcia. Marcia and Canady squealed at the sight of their look-alike and ran over and hugged each other.

Lucas pouted and mumbled to Remus, "I want a twin brother..."

"Why are you looking me?" Remus demanded.

Lucas searched for an answer as he gaped in surprise. Marcia and Canady were now kissing each others cheeks talking excitedly about governments and which are/would be best.

Remus held out his hands and said, "Give me my child; I don't want you touching him."

"I didn't mean it like that," Lucas exclaimed pulling Harry closer to his chest, "and he's my nephew."

"Children," Maman said loudly. All the attention riveted to her, "time to introduce Harry; we can't hide in a kitchen forever." Maman left the kitchen and Harry was passed back to Remus.

"Funny," Remus told his siblings, two of whom were using the sink to "drink" their hot chocolate, "she brought me in here."

"That's Maman for you!" Lucas replied holding his empty mug up, Canady clicked her empty mug to his in agreement.

"What always got me is she always knows what you've done," Marcia told them.

Lucas nodded and said, "She knew I dropped out of school before I did, I kept wondering why she was glaring at me all that year..."

All of them started laughing and left the kitchen. The triplets turning on their little brother as they playfully teased him.

* * *

The triplets and Remus looked visibly relieved as their Aunt Magdalena, the last remaining distant family member, walked out of the door.

"I'm glad that's over," Lucas whispered to his siblings. Harry was curled up in Remus' lap, asleep, as he had been for a little over an hour.

Canady nodded as she sipped at her spiked hot chocolate.

"I can't agree with you," Marcia replied, "because after this I'll be back in jail."

"Please you love it there," Remus teased, "I seem to remember that Maman could hardly keep you out of it."

"My sense of justice is strong," Marcia replied.

"I know plenty of people who would see that differently," Lucas told her.

"And notice they'll be the ones to have heart attacks at forty," Marcia said as she grabbed a chocolate out of a tray sitting in front of her.

"Will you even be out of jail at forty?" Canady asked teasingly.

"Well," Marcia replied, a wicked grin crossing her face, "I'll actually be getting out quite a deal earlier than I expected...on good behavior."

"And next time you'll succeed in taking down the ministry," Remus asked his tone teasing, but also sarcastic.

"Of course," Marcia replied, "you wouldn't catch me dead without a cause. How are things going over in Russia, Canady?"

"Extremely well," Canady replied, "I'll have to take a couple of more years to stabilize the economy before I move onto muggle Russia. Then I was thinking maybe I could move on to Europe or Southern Asia, I'm not sure yet. The good news is, though, I've got most everyone backing me at the moment, except for a few radical groups," Canady gave Marcia a pointed look.

They looked to Lucas next.

"I'm still doing improv," He said, "but I've taken a part-time job at the ministry. I've also had Maman's boss approach me about working in espionage, he apparently thinks I could handle it well."

"Comes with being an actor, I guess," Marcia commented, that's how their mother had started; she was in a Shakespeare production when the lead guy in espionage approached her with a job.

"Are you going to take it?" Remus asked, as he absently smoothed Harry's hair.

"I don't know yet," Lucas replied, "I am considering it."

They all turned to Remus and looked at him expectantly.

"I've got a job at a newspaper as a photographer, but," Remus checked to see that Harry was indeed asleep, "it's more of a front. I can't tell you anymore than that."

The triplets looked mildly impressed, but they were curious as to what their little brother could be doing. That and if it was illegal.

Maman walked back into the family room and joined in with their conversation, though it now turned more to political gossip and problems than anything else.

* * *

The entire first grade was at recess, waiting for Harry and Alley to return with their "surprise" but the average age being six they weren't being very patient.

Harry and Alley finally ran up and Harry brandished a tape and Alley, a small stereo.

"We can start planning the thing now," Harry explained.

"Are we going to look like idiots?" A boy demanded.

Harry blinked and gave the tape to Alley who stuck it in the stereo as he replied, "I really hope not."

Alley pressed play and as the song went on, no one was really that worried about looking stupid. And anyway they were six, they still had the cute little kid thing going for them.

* * *

"Okay, so we can go like this here," Sally Anne told them.

"I just got an idea," Harry exclaimed.

"What?" Sally Anne asked.

"We could have half of the chorus doing one thing and another part doing another thing—like when it goes 'I'm bringing you a love that's true' and it the background it has people going 'Aaaaah' (not like a scream, though...I have problems spelling noises so bear with me)."

"That could work," Alley agreed, "Sally Anne you do what you were just going and I do the background, okay."

A girl watching them do the dance grinned and said, "That would look so cool with all of us doing it."

"People in the first row, your job is to, you'll know when, smuggle two microphones up to the back—one for Padeline and one to amplify the stereo, got it?"

"Hey Padeline! Harry thinks we should change the 'girl' in the first verse to 'guy', so that the adults won't think something they shouldn't." (That's dedicated to a friend of mine—who is so perverted; she knows who she is…)

"Then you'll all go down the risers here, and Harry and I will climb up...but all of you will have to keep doing your part—are you coordinated enough?"

"Point 'So get ready' spin 'So get ready' slide over just a little bit, we don't have much room 'I'm gonna try to make you love me too' second and fourth row you point at the audience, then you put you hand on your heart, first and third you do like the second and fourth did before, the wave thing, then you all do the point/spin/slide thing."

"Jump up a step, up a step, up a step, up a step, and then you stomp along with the music...see it's simple."

"First and third you sing echo first part, second and fourth you sing echo second time—Harry, Padeline, and Alley will sing echo for us."

"Then at the end we'll have people, who want to, say 'get ready cause here I come' and then right at the very end we'll all say it really loud and then... we'll run."

* * *

"Harry, are you all right? You seem a little preoccupied." Remus asked looking up from a magazine.

Harry blinked and looked up at him nodding.

"Sure?" Remus asked looking slightly concerned.

"I'm perfectly fine," Harry persisted.

"Okay," Remus gave him a skeptical look, and then he stopped and shook his head thinking, 'I'm becoming my mother'.

Kathleen walked up with a man standing next to her.

"Hello Remus, Harry, this is Bob Jedd. He's an adoption agent," Kathleen said waving a hand absently in Bob's general direction a.k.a. a chair halfway across the room. "How are you doing, Harry? Everything, okay?"

Harry nodded fervently suddenly excited about something.

Remus was looking between Bob and Kathleen, Bob was glaring at the back of Kathleen's head and Kathleen was blatantly ignoring him. Harry also noticed this and gaped openly at them.

"Mr. Lupin, if you will come with me," Bob said still glaring at the back of Kathleen's head.

"Umm...sure..." Remus stood up and Kathleen turned to him, she seemed extremely irritated.

"He was the only person they could transfer in, I'm afraid...but don't mind our personal vendetta," Kathleen told Remus, "he had to get this job somehow, and he didn't sleep with his boss because he's as straight as a ruler...both of them are."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Bob scoffed.

"You are a bad thing." Kathleen snapped at him.

Harry giggled and held his hands up to Remus wanting to be held. Remus picked him up.

"Well, let's go shall we Mr. Lupin." Bob said and he began heading in an opposite direction. Remus and Kathleen gave each other looks; Remus put Harry down and walked off.

"You have been hired outside of the ministry, correct?"

"Mr. Lupin, I assure you, you have nothing to worry about." Bob replied, "However, it will take the form you're about to sign a bit longer than it should, as you are still a citizen of France. Your request though..." Bob trailed off and Remus and Bob shared a smirk.

"There should be no problems," Remus added as an afterthought.

"Not with your mother breezing it through, there shouldn't," Bob replied. "Just read these forms and sign them. Then Harry or should I say Daniel will be yours and I'll keep this out of Dumbledore's, the minister's, the presses, and anyone else who's a problem's hands."

Remus nodded and began reading the adoption papers.

Remus sighed and with a flourish signed the final place requiring his signature. He pushed them across the table to Bob, who signed the last paper in the packet: a contract binding all parties to secrecy...Kathleen had already signed it.

Bob closed the packet and stuck it back into it's envelope, shutting it and standing up.

Bob stood up and Remus followed his example.

"It's been a pleasure meeting Mr. Lupin." Bob said as he held out his hand. Remus took it and exchanged the proper pleasantry. Then they both left the room.

Harry was in a playroom there were a couple of children in there with him. A woman was watching them.

Harry looked up from the chalkboard he was drawing on as Remus opened the door. Harry grinned and ran over to him. Remus picked him up and settled Harry on his hip. The woman watching the children gave Remus a skeptical look. Remus sheepishly smiled at her and walked out of the room.

"What were you doing, Remus?" Harry asked as they left the social service building (it's amazing what all they're doing in there).

"Adopting you," Remus replied, "it's quite a long legal process...for most people. I'm doing it over in France not involving the government, with Maman pulling a few strings to get it made a priority in the most involved departments. Then I'll apply for citizenship of Britain, and as you'll be my child over in France so will it be here, so it will be like I never even adopted you over here. More importantly, no one here will be aware I'm adopting you, unless they're told...I know too much about government loopholes, but that's what I get for being part of my family."

* * *

"So what's this end of the year play thing?" Remus asked Harry as they ate dinner several weeks later.

"It's where all the Brittanys and Jasons get to show off their lack of talent, but power of being the teacher's pet and having rich parents with no imagination when it came to naming their child. It's loads of fun...can I not go?"

"Six year olds should not be that sarcastic," Remus told Harry, "and I'm afraid you have to go, you have a part...or so I hear, who are you, the play is Sleeping Beauty right?"

"Yes," Harry nodded and he continued on still using a sarcastic tone of voice, "I'm the prince, I don't even have a name, I'm just 'The Prince'."

Remus' lips twitched with the effort of not trying to smile, "but your friend Alley got a part too, didn't she?"

"Yes, she's the evil witch," Harry replied rolling his eyes, "Maleficent. This play is an embarrassment to my classmates and I and an overall blemish on society. We should boycott its unnatural, fiendish ways."

Remus stared at Harry and picked up his drink, took a sip of it and then set it down saying, "I love that movie."

Harry's eyes widened in worry of insulting Remus, and then he fell over in his chair laughing.

Remus took another sip of his drink.

* * *

This was what it all led down to, a month and a half of practicing both in class and out of class for the sabotage. The school practices had been perfect; the chorus had been discordant, as expected. The Brittanys and Jasons fumbled over lines, Harry and Alley had been perfect both in lessons and in practice. Alley was an excellent Maleficent, and Harry an excellent prince. The teachers could not praise what they did nor could they discern it from past classes performances in practice, they figured this would go the same as all end of year plays did in primary school.

It was parent's night for the first grade end of year play, and everything was set up everyone in the chorus by now knew that Alley and Harry were serious about sabotaging the play. They were all nervous mostly about when they got in trouble. All their practicing had paid off, everyone knew exactly what to do, and they had been doing the entire routine flawlessly for two weeks.

That didn't cut the nerves though.

"So what's the signal?" A boy named Justin asked as he fiddled nervously with his plain white shirt—chorus regalia.

"Trust me," Alley told him with a grin, "you'll know when to do it okay."

"Is everything set up?" Harry asked Alley, as he glanced up into the ceiling above the stage.

"Yes, it's Showtime, Harry." Alley told him as she dug out a small packet of stage make-up and a sponge. She was wearing a black dress/robe thing that flowed on the floor. Alley, during the practices had used that to her advantage, looking every bit the evil sorceress she was supposed to be as she glided across the stage looking extremely dangerous for a six year old. Only Harry and a select three knew what she was going to do with that green make-up and a pair of dress shoes featured in her favorite movie.

Across the stage Ms. Thomas was telling the Brittanys and Jasons chosen to play the queens and kings that the bag of flour was Aurora (the actual sleeping beauty for those of you not familiar with the Disney movie) like the bag of sugar they used in practice was. The bag of flour was Aurora, forget the bag of sugar, this was not practice they were going to use Ms. Thomas' lucky bag of flour on the performance, all of her past classes had used the bag of flour for Aurora and they had done spectacularly. Okay, pretend the bag of flour is actually a bag of sugar that you are pretending is Aurora. Yeah, now you get it. 'Why did I start teaching children?'

Harry and Alley shared a look at the bag of flour's expense. Then set off to talk to John, Michael, and Chris about a key part of the sabotage.

Remus settled into a seat on the bleachers next to Alley's parents, they had met each other when their children dragged them across the parking lot in order to meet their friend before the play.

Remus could see the chorus buzzing with excitement, as Harry, Alley and a couple of other children ran around. To Remus' eyes they appeared to be making sure everything would go right...but shouldn't the teacher be doing that?

Alley's father leaned over to him, he looked extremely familiar to Remus and whispered, "that's the fourth time in ten minutes that kid's gone from the chorus to the stage, it's like he's a messenger or something."

Harry stuck out a hand and caught Justin's shoulder saying, "Go tell Stephanie to get Padeline a microphone after the curtain rises, after the intro."

Justin gave Harry a mock salute and ran over to tell Stephanie.

The chorus began singing the intro to Sleeping Beauty.

The Brittanys, Jasons, and Harry were on stage with the bag of sugar waiting for the curtain to rise. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry could see Alley painting her face green. Next to her stood the Jennifers, a step down from the Brittanys, the three of them would play Merryweather, Flora, and Fauna each of them held a plastic wand with a star made of glitter on top of it.

The curtain rose and the king and Queen, Aurora's parents went on about how much they had longed for a child. Harry was pleased that all he had to do for the moment was look very bored...not that it was hard.

The three fairies came out in their puffy tutu-like dresses and the bag of flour was given the gifts of beauty and music...then there was a bang made from a pan and a metal spoon colliding.

Alley walked out she had her long black robe/dress pulled up so you could see her ruby-red slippers and her face was green—she was dressed up as her favorite character out of her favorite movie: the wicked witch of the east. Alley thought it was so cool that witch got hit with a house.

Alley strode across the stage without any elegance what so ever and then she pulled back her sleeve, which was littered with sentences written in black ink, and she stared at it for a few moments trying to decide which sentence it was she was supposed to be reading. Then she found it, about ten seconds after Ms. Thomas whispered her line to her.

"Why ain't I get no invitation?" Alley demanded as she put a hand on her hip. The audience laughed indulgently at her.

All the Brittanys and Jasons stared at her; they knew their lines because of what another person said...so if one person said the wrong thing, everyone was lost. Luckily Harry had a photographic memory.

"Maleficent!" Harry gasped loudly.

"Maleficent!" The three fairies twittered. The adults laughed, again, in good humor at the children

Alley pulled back her sleeve again and stared at her arm once again trying to find her line, and after it was supplied she found it and said, "I know ya'll are going to give me that bag of sugar."

One of the fairies pointed accusingly at Alley with her wand and said, "That's not what you're supposed to say."

Alley snatched the wand and the girl collapsed into tears as Ally pointed the glittery wand at the Brittanys, Jasons, and Harry repeating, "I know ya'll are going to give me that bag of sugar."

Harry reached into the crib and pulled out the bag of sugar giving it to Alley saying, "You can have it, I am not marrying a bag of sugar."

"Thank you, 'The Prince'," Alley told him as she pulled out some fake vampire fangs, "when I decide to eat this bag of sugar I will share with you." Alley stuck the fangs in her mouth and grabbed a piece of the robe/dress and used it like a vampire's cape holding it above her face as she turned to bite into the bag of sugar. The adults were now beginning to understand that something was not going right.

Suddenly Alley gasped dramatically and turned to the audience holding the bag of sugar up, it had 'flour' written across it in large letters. She showed it to Harry who also gasped dramatically.

"This is not a bag of sugar," Alley needlessly told everyone. She turned to the Brittanys and Jasons saying, "you have not given me a bag of sugar thus you shall pay the price." Alley leveled her wand at them and Harry yelled, "NOW!"

An extremely large amount of honey fell out of a contraption set up in the ceiling of the stage, Alley ripped off the top of the bag of flour and threw it at the honey covered Brittanys and Jasons. The curtain closed just as the opening notes of "Get Ready" began playing...Padeline began singing.

Harry and Alley darted out of the closed curtain and over to the chorus just as they were leaving the risers, just as planned. The microphone was given to Harry and the second verse was sung just as the curtain pullers and the honey contraption setter-offer ran over to join the chorus on the floor.

"They sabotaged the play," Remus muttered in awe of Harry's gall, but also he was angry at Harry for doing something like that.

"They did a good job of it too, I've never seen such planning go into a prank," Alley's father added.

"She still did something quite awful," Alley's mother told her husband.

"But look at the engineering," Alley's father persisted as the chorus jumped back up to their former spots on the risers as Harry, Alley, and some other girl hopped down...they did it in time with the music.

"They sabotaged the play," Remus muttered again as Harry's voice said 'Ladies and Gentlemen the chorus'. Remus was surprised to hear applause as the chorus began singing/dancing the ending part of the song.

But as Remus watched as the chorus danced and sang his favorite song and he had to admit they did extremely well for a group of six year olds...even if they did have a pair of geniuses helping out.

"I guess I'll warm up the get away car," Alley's father said sounding defeated, yet proud as he stood up.

"GET READY CAUSE HERE I COME!"

"We might as well introduce ourselves," Remus said as he watched all the first grade children run out into the parking lot, "I have a feeling we'll be meeting with the principal together quite a bit. I'm Remus Lupin." Remus held out his hand.

"Nathaniel Prewitts," Alley's father replied as he took Remus' hand adding, "I knew you looked familiar."

"I was thinking the same thing," Remus replied, thinking how small the world was. Remus held out his hand to Alley's mother.

"Laura Prewitts," She told him, "pleasure to meet you."


End file.
